A Ferret In Love (Translate)
by dei-enjel
Summary: "Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Kegilaanmu tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.
1. Ferrets Can Read

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translate: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Gila! Kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Ferret in Love ****eccentric indeed**

**A/N: Hai, minna! Ini fanfiction pertama yang aku tulis dan ini aku terjemahkan dari fanfiction ****eccentric indeed. Aku udah minta izin sama yang punya, dan jadilah aku post fic ini. Aku suka ceritanya dan semoga juga kalian suka ya.. **

**Semoga terjemahannya gak mengurangi keaslian fic ini **

**Many thank for eccentric indeed because you had allow me to translate this fiction. I hope you like it **

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**Ferrets Can Read**

Ketua Murid Perempuan, Hermione Granger baru saja mengalami hari yang luar biasa. Dia memiliki nilai yang tinggi di semua tugasnya dan dia menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ditanyakan para professor. Ini adalah hari yang sempurna untuknya. Jadi untuk mengakhiri hari sempurnanya, dia berjalan dengan gembira ke tempat favoritnya: perpustakaan.

Sambil tersenyum saat ia berjalan ke surge kedamaian, Hermione dengan tenang berjalan ke tempatnya seperti biasa, menjatuhkan diri dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya di Mantra. Esai sepanjang satu kaki mengenai _'Mantra Fidelius, keuntungan dan kerugiannya'_

Hermione sedang menyelesaikan setengah esainya, saat bayangan menutupinya. Dia menoleh dan merengut.

Menyeringai kearahnya tak lain Ketua Murid Laki-laki, Draco Malfoy yang menyeringai makin lebar melihat ekspresi kesal Hermione. "Well, tidakkah kau senang melihatku?" Draco mengejeknya. "Aku yakin aku adalah pelengkap hari setiap orang"

"Well itu lucu, karena kau hanya mengganggu hariku." Hermione membentak. "Pergilah, ferret."

Kau lihat, bahkan jika mereka berdua Ketua Murid seharusnya _'baik satu sama lain' _dan menjadi _'contoh yang baik dari perdamaian dan persatuan untuk sesama teman sekelasmu'_, mereka masih menganggap bahwa satu sama lain menyebalkan. Hermione akan selalu menjadi Gryffindork yang-tau-segala bagi Draco dan Draco adalah ferret yang arogan dan egois bagi Hermione.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa, "Oh, sekarang Granger. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk dikatakan. Aku hanya ingin menyapa." Draco berkata polos. Hermione mengangkat alisnya dan lalu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hello Granger." Draco mengatakan seolah-olah ia baru saja melihatnya. Hermione memutar matanya dan kembali ke esainya.

Berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pekerjaannya, yang masih singkat beberapa inci, Hermione punya perasaan aneh bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Dia melihat dengan hati-hati kemudian melompat karena terkejut.

"Malfoy!" Dia berbisik marah saat dia melihat Draco berdiri di tempat yang sama ia berdiri beberapa menit lalu. Dia hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya. Hermione memelototinya dan berkata, "_Apa_ yang kamu lakukan?"

Tampaknya itu mengeluarkannya dari lamunannya dan Draco mulai panik. Dia meraih sebuah buku secara acak dari rak di belakangnya dan membukanya, pura-pura membaca. Bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang memegang buku terbalik, ia memandang Hermione dan berkata, "Granger! Aku tidak melihatmu di sana, aku hanya membaca dan tidak melakukan apa pun ... Aku membaca Granger, _mengapa_ kau menggangguku? " Draco kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang menatap setelah dia benar-benar terperangah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan idiot itu?" Hermione menggelengkan kebingungan dan kembali mengerjakan esainya.

"Tinggal beberapa inci lagi…" Hermione bergumam karena hampir selesai mengerjakan esainya. Dia menulis dengan serius, konsentrasi terukir di wajahnya.

"Granger."

Hermione melompat terkejut dan mendongak marah pada cowok yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ya?" Hermaione bertanya padanya sementara menghitung hingga sepuluh.

Draco mengambil kursi di dan mulai bermain-main dengan jari-jarinya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Dia berkata saat ekspresi kesal Hermione berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengherankan.

"Apa itu?" Hermione bertanya. Draco berhenti dan tampaknya berpikir tentang apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia mulai menutup mulutnya tapi kemudian segera menutupnya.

"Bagaimana-bagaimana-bagaimana kelasmu?" Draco bertanya kepadanya dengan tersenyum polos. Hermione menyipitkan mata curiga dan menjawab, "Baik-baik saja. Apakah itu saja?"

"Hari apa besok?" Draco terus bertanya, berusaha terdengar acuh tak acuh. Hermione santai sedikit dan bersandar di kursinya. "Ini hari Sabtu ..." katanya mengingat, "Oh, dan hari itu ada perjalanan ke Hogsmeade." Mata Hermione berbinar saat dia mengatakan ini, dia dan Ron akan berkencan besok.

Draco menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Hogsmeade ... Ah ya. Err, Granger. Apakah kau, um, maukah kau -."

Hermione mengawasinya penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Ya?"

"- Eh, maukah kau ... membolehkanku ... meminjam buku itu?" Draco berkata sambil menunjuk buku disamping perkamen Hermione. Hermione mengangkat alisnya dan memandang dengan curiga.

"Kenapa? Sudah tidak sehat lagi, Malfoy?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Draco mendengus, Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin membacanya, itulah yang kau lakukan dengan buku, kan? Goodness Granger, kau penyihir tercerdas dari angkatan kita dan kau bahkan tidak tahu itu? Tsk, Gryffindorks?" Draco berkata sambil menyambar buku. Dia melemparkan tatapan marah dan melenggang pergi.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu ferret bisa membaca!" Dia berteriak pada Draco, yang mendapatkan kekehan dari murid di sekitarnya. Draco melotot ke arahnya dan Hermione tersenyum puas.

Keluar dari perpustakaan, ia meraih sahabatnya, Blaise Zabini. "Jadi Drakey, ketakutan meminta Granger ke Hogsmeade?" Dia geram, mengejek Draco.

Draco cemberut. "Tentu saja tidak, Zabini. Granger hanya tidak ingin pergi keluar dengan cowok tampan sepertiku. Dia lebih suka bergaul dengan Saint Potter dan idiot itu, Weaselbee Dan aku yakin dia punya rencana lain besok.."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku dengar dia punya kencan dengan _'si tolol'_, Weaselbee." Blaise berkata santai, menonton ekspresi Draco hati-hati.

"APA? Kau tahu selama ini, dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" Draco berteriak marah saat Blaise menertawakannya. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Drake. Aku hanya tidak memberitahumu, karena kau _mungkin _membuat kesalahan fatal untuk dirimu sendiri.." Dia menyeringai padanya.

"Kenapa _kau_ little –"

"Oh halo, Granger. Semoga sukses kencanmu dengan Weasel besok." Blaise berkata saat Hermione melewati mereka. Dengan tatapan tajam terakhir pada Draco, Hermione berjalan pergi.

"Ya Granger, ferret _bisa_ membaca!" Draco berkata setelah ia menyengir. Hermione melolot balik Draco.

'_Dan nyatanya, mereka gugup ketika mereka mengajak berkencan seseorang__.'_

"Ayo, Blaise. Mari kita merusak kencan Granger dan Weaselbee besok."

**Makasih udah baca! Gimana gimana? Mohon sarannya ya…**

**Review please.. Arigato! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya.. :)  
**


	2. Getting Soaked

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translate: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Gila! Kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A Ferret in Love eccentric indeed**

**A/N: Wuahhh... Menerjemahkan itu bener-bener sulit. :D Tapi rasanya semangat karena lumayan banyak pembaca yang ngeliat fic ini, walaupun yang review sedikit :D  
**

**Author aslinya juga pasti seneng ada yang baca fic ini dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Jika ada temen-temen yang pengen baca aslinya aku sangat senang sekali. :D Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan pe-review :D  
**

**Oke ini chapter kedua udah muncul. Aku harap kalian suka dengan terjemahan kali ini. Terima kasih.  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Soaked**

**Draco's POV**

Well ini canggung.

Disini, aku hanya satu-satunya yang mengagumkan di Sabtu pagi, duduk di sofa favoritku di Asrama Ketua Murid, membaca buku dan mencoba bersikap tak acuh saat Weasel terus memberiku tatapan membunuh.

Apa yang membuat Granger begitu lama?

Aku meneguk jus labuku dan dengan pelan melirik si rambut merah. Yup, dia masih memberiku tatapan jahat. Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu? Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya? Aku meletakkan jus labuku dan menurunkan bukuku untuk menatapnya.

Aku pikir dia sedang mencoba memenggal kepalaku dengan matanya. Mengangkat bahu, Aku balas menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan itu mengerikan dan hanya suara dari api yang berderak dan langkah kaki Hermione yang dapat didengar.

Rasanya seperti kontes menatap. Aku menatapnya kosong dan dia menatapku dengan marah. Ini terlihat seperti kami menunggu dengan cemas siapa yang akan pertama kali berkedip. Aku dapat melihat ia duduk kaku di sofa di seberang sofaku, matanya tidak tertuju pada apapun kecuali aku.

Aku menyeringai dalam hati; kau akan kalah Weasel.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, aku mulai berbisik 'Weasel pergi _Pop_.' Aku selalu mendengar bisikan Granger selama di shower setiap hari, dan aku hanya terjebak dalam pikiranku. Lebih baik memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Aku dapat melihat wajah Weasel menjadi merah. "… WEASEL PERGI _POP_!"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Oh." Kami berdua berpaling, melihat Granger yang berdiri dekat tangga. Weasel meletakkan kembali tongkatnya dan menatapku dan aku hanya melihat kearahnya polos.

Granger mendekati kami dengan hati-hati seolah ia sedang mengganggu sesuatu. Sebenarnya, ya kau mengganggu Granger. Tapi tak masalah. "Aku lihat kau sudah mulai membaca." Dia bertanya padaku sambil menunjuk buku di tanganku.

Aku mengangguk. "Err, yeah. Ini bacaan yang menarik." Aku berpikir untuk tidak memperhatikan Weasel yang memandang Granger terkejut.

"Aku tidak tau ferret tertarik pada mantra." Granger menyatakan, pandangan tertarik terlihat di mata coklatnya yang indah.

"Well, Granger. Kau tidak tau banyak tentang ferret. Kau sebaiknya mencari tau tentang mereka lebih baik." Aku menyeringai. Dia memutar matanya dan akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Redhead berdehem keras.

Granger tersipu dan menghadapi wajah kesal Weasel. "Apakah kita akan pergi atau tidak, Hermione?"

"Maaf Ron, erm, Aku lupa kau ada disana." Dia meminta maaf. Ron menggenggam tangannya dan pergi keluar lubang lukisan dengan marah, melampariku satu tatapan terakhir yang penuh kebencian.

Aku tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi kesal Weasel. Itu tak ternilai.

"Well, well. Seseorang sedang dalam mood yang baik." Blaise berkata, memasuki asrama dan melihatku tertawa. Aku mengatakan padanya apa yang terjadi dan bergabung denganku dalam tawa.

"Oh, Aku harap aku bisa melihatnya!" Dia terkekeh. Aku berdiri, mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menyeretnya keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Ayo Blaise, ini waktunya untuk pergi mengacaukan kencan Granger dan Weaselbee."

* * *

"_'Chudley Cannons sangat mengagumkan Hermione, apakah kau setuju denganku?', 'Oh, aku setuju Ronald.' _." Draco meniru, memelototi pasangan yang tertawa beberapa meja jauhnya dari mereka. "Gaah! Memuakkan." Dia meludah, marah. Mereka semua berada di Three Broomsticks saat itu terlihat menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang hangat sejak Hogsmeade ditutupi salju.

Blaise Zabini memberinya tatapan aneh namun juga geli. "Ini sangat aneh untukmu Draco. Apa kau akan melakukan itu sepanjang waktu?" Blase bertanya geli. Draco melototinya. "Diam, Zabini." Dia lalu kembali menatap Ron yang sekarang mencoba memegang tangan Hermione. Amarah membakar dirinya ketika Ron akhirnya dapat memegangnya dan mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Hermione. Draco melihat Hermione melihat jalinan tangan mereka dan tersipu.

Blaise menonton kejadian ini dengan senang, itu adalah sesuatu yang menggelikan, melihat Draco cemburu pada Weasel. Dia sudah seperti ini sejak bulan lalu dan meskipun dia terus menyangkal fakta bahwa ia menyukai Granger, senyum kecil yang merayap di wajahnya ketika dia melihat Granger selalu membuat Blaise berpikir sebaliknya.

"Drake, apa kau menyukai Granger?" Blaise bertanya padanya. Draco berbalik cepat, menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata, "Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu?" Draco merengut pada Blaise. Blaise tersenyum dan menjelaskannya pada Draco, "Kau mencoba mengajaknya keluar kemarin…"

"Ya, tapi itu hanya karena Kepala Sekolah McGonagall menginginkan kami berdiskusi tentang pesta dansa bulan depan." Draco membela diri. Blaise menyeringai, "Jadi kau harus mengajaknya keluar? Tidakkah kau bisa membicarakannya di perpustakaan atau tempat lain?"

Draco memelototinya, kesal. "Aku—hanya, TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!" Draco menjelaskan padanya dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah dan kembali melihat Ron dan Hermione.

Ron berdiri dan pergi memesan beberapa Butterbeer. Draco tersenyum gembira; ia menepuk bahu Blaise dan membisikkan rencana padanya. Blaise menyeringai, "Ini akan bagus sekali." Ron kembali dan duduk disamping Hermione.

"Dengar Hermione, aku menemukan mantra yang benar-benar keren untuk memanaskan Butterbeer dengan cepat, aku rasa ini berguna karena stok di asrama benar-benar dingin dan siapa yang ingin meminum Butterbeer dingin? Ayo lihat …" Ron menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan menggumamkan beberapa kata.

Draco dan Blaise menyeringai dan mengayunkan tongkat mereka bersama-sama.

Kemudian kerusuhan terjadi.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHH ROOOOOONNNNN! HENTIKAN ITU_!" Hermione berteriak saat Butterbeer menyembur tak terkontrol ke arahnya. Siswa yang lain di dalam Three Broomsticks menjauh, mencoba untuk tidak terkena Butterbeer yang gila. Ron memucat dan memegang Butterbeer yang terus memandikan Hermione dengan minuman lezat. Three Broomsticks segera dibanjiri dengan cairan emas.

Blaise mengayunkan tongkatnya dan itu berhenti. Mereka menyembunyikan diri dengan keramaian dan terkikik lebar saat mereka menyaksikan wajah Hermione berubah menjadi merah kemudian ungu.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Mereka bertos ria satu sama lain dan segera kembali ke kastil.

Draco berlari pulang ke Asrama Ketua Murid dan duduk di sofa favoritnya, mengambil buku dan mulai membaca.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "Ugh, hanya – kita hanya akan berbicara _nanti_ Ron." Draco mendengar Hermione berkata lalu mendengar Ron menjawab ,"Ok, Hermione. Aku benar-benar minta maaf". Draco menyeringai dan kembali ke bukunya, sebuah ekspresi polos terpampang di wajahnya. Dia mendengar lubang lukisan membuka dan menutup dan dia mendongak melihat Hermione Granger bersimbah Butterbeer dari kepala hingga kaki.

Draco menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa. "Apa yang terjadi di Three Broomsticks?" Dia bertanya, lalu menahan untuk menendang dirinya sendiri. Hermione menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga, "Bagaimana kau tau kami ada di Three Broomsticks?"

Dia memikirkan sesuatu dengan cepat dan mengangkat bahu, "Kau basah karena Butterbeer, dan dimana lagi kau bisa berada?"

Mata Hermione masih menyipit saat dia terus menatap Draco. Dia mendekatinya perlahan dan melihatnya dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Kau ada hubungannya dengan ini. Ini sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan." Hermione berkata selama menatap lurus ke arah matanya. Draco tersentak, setiap kali Hermione pasti melakukan itu sehingga tak seorangpun bisa berkata bohong padanya.

Draco menelan ludah dengan suara keras. "Te-Tentu saja tidak, Granger. Aku sudah ada disini sepanjang hari."

Hermione menyengir dan perlahan menurunkan wajahnya ke arah Draco. Draco menutup matanya saat dia takut terjadi hal yang buruk. Namun kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan dirinya menatap mata yang paling memikat yang pernah dilihatnya sepanjang hidupnya. Wajah Hermione hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"Kau sudah disini _sepanjang _hari, eh?"

Draco mengangguk. Kemudian Hermione mengangkat jari dan menyentuh hidungnya.

"Lalu kenapa ada salju di hidungmu?" Hermione membersihkan hidungnya dan berlari kembali ke atas untuk berganti pakaian, meninggalkan Draco membeku di lengan kursinya.

Blaise memasuki asrama dan melihat Draco disana. Dia mengguncang untuk menyadarkannya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Granger." Draco menjawab.

Blaise meringis. "Oooh, dia tau?"

Draco tersenyum lebar. "Dia menyentuh hidungku." Blaise menatapnya keheranan. "Er, bisa ulangi?"

"Dia menyentuh hidungku, Zabini. Dia menyentuhnya."

* * *

**Catatan asli dari sang author (copy paste aj ya :D) :**

**Yes, Draco, we know she just touched your nose. We just read it. Hello everybody! So Draco and Blaise successfully ruined Ron and Hermione's date and Hermione just touched Draco's nose. Will Draco finally admit that he likes Hermione Granger?**

* * *

**Balasan review kemarin (makasih ud bersedia mereview :D)  
**

**27won: makasih atas sarannya :) udah rata kanan kiri kah yg ini? riview lagi ya :D  
**

**Antares Malfoy: Yup, ceritanya lucu banget, apalagi yg versi Englishnya. OOC sih kayaknya. Hahaa. Review lagi ya, makasih :D**

**megu takuma: Ini udah update chapter terbarunya. Gimana? Baca aja versi aslinya, authornya pasti seneng ada yg suka :D review lagi y :)  
**

**lianalg: Kyaa review pertama, makasih ya. Setuju! Mungkin blm diceritain gmn awal mulanya kali ya, jadi terlihat cepet, tapi di chapter ini udh diceritain sama Blaise kalo Draco ud kayak gitu sejak sebulan lalu :D review lagi ya :)  
**

* * *

**Makasih udah mau baca lagi. review lagi ya! :)**

**Chapter ketiga segera menyusul kalo ud ditranslate, makasih :)  
**


	3. Granger's Eyes

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Gila! Kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Ferret in Love - eccentric indeed**

**Happy Reading! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Granger's Eyes**

**Draco's POV**

Kita semua memiliki teman kita sendiri, yang mana berarti semua pengalaman saat- saat mereka mengganggu kita dan mendorong kita untuk memotong kepala mereka dan memberikannya ke Monster Loch Ness.

Yup. Aku mengalaminya sekarang. Mungkin itu akan dibuat di halaman depan Daily Prophet, _'Draco Malfoy memotong kepala Blaise Zabini dan memberikannya pada Nessie.'_

"Blaise, hentikan mate. Ini sudah seminggu berlalu, itu sudah lewat." Aku berkata dengan segera seakan dia akan dimakan. Dia menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak bisa, Draco. Bahkan setelah seminggu aku masih merasa geli." Dia terkekeh. "_'Dia menyentuh hidungku, Zabini. Dia menyentuh hidungku.'_" Aku mengerang saat Blaise meniru perkataanku dengan teramat buruk dan mengulanginya semiliyar kali hari itu.

Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu. Dengan suara _senang_. Dan aku tersenyum _lebar_. Jenis mantra apa yang telah dilemparkan Granger padaku?

"Dia menyentuh HIDUNG-ku!" Blaise berteriak, menarik perhatian anak-anak Slytherin. Aku memukul bagian belakang kepalanya, namun dia masih terus tertawa.

Kuusap pelipisku dan merengut padanya, "Blaise kau temanku. Kenapa kau terus mempermalukanku?"

Dia tersenyum padaku. "Sahabat _ter__baik_," dia mengoreksi, "dan itu adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya sahabat lakukan."

Aku menatapnya kesal, "Well, jika kau terus menggangguku, kau akan kehilangan gelar _'sahabat terbaik_' itu." Aku mumutar mataku saat dia cemberut.

Blaise mengangkat bahu dan menggigit apelnya, "Oke, begini saja." Aku mengangkat alisku padanya. "Aku akan berhenti mendesakmu jika kau mengatakan ini; Blaise Zabini adalah sahabat terbaik paling keren yang pernah kumiliki. Dia benar-benar mengagumkan dan lebih seksi dariku."

Aku mendesah jengkel dan dia tersenyum genit. "Aku membencimu." Aku mengatakan padanya dan dia hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Tapi … jika itu membuatmu berhenti dengan semua omong kosong _'Dia menyentuh hidungku'_ itu, baiklah Zabini."

Blaise berdehem, "Angkat kelingkingmu dan ulangi perkataanku. Bl –"

"Kenapa aku harus mengangkat kelingkingku?" Aku bertanya, benar-benar bingung. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya menginginkannya, sekarang angkat kelingking dan ulangi. Blaise Zabini,"

"Blaise Zabini,"

"adalah orang terkeren di seluruh planet."

"Kenapa kau mengubah ka—"

"Aku _bilang_ ulangi!"

"adalah orang terkeren di seluruh planet."

"Dia sahabat yang mengagumkan dan laki-laki terseksi di Hogwarts …"

"Dia sahabat yang _blah, blah – OK!_ _Maaf_,mengagumkan, laki-laki terseksi di sekolah, yeah teruskan…"

"Dan aku, Draco Malfoy, jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger."

"Dan aku, Draco Malfoy, jatuh cinta pada Herm – WHOA! _Blaise!_" Aku menatap tajam padanya dan ia hanya bersikap sok polos.

"Ayolah, Draco. Kau benar-benar menyukainya." Dia berkata, menyelesaikan apelnya dan membuangnya jauh.

"Aku _tidak _menyukainya, Blaise." Blaise mendengus. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya, meskipun jika dia mengenakan gaun indah dan terlihat benar-benar cantik saat mengenakannya dan setiap kali aku melihatnya aku merasakan kupu-kupu di perutku… tidak bahkan untuk _nanti_, Zabini."

Blaise memberiku tataapan datar. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya." Aku memelototinya. "Aku _tidak _ mencintainya! Mungkin hanya … _seperti_, _bukan cinta_! Aku _tidak akan pernah _jatuh cinta!"

Blaise menatapku geli, "Yup, kau mencintainya."

"_Tidak_!"

"_Ya_!"

"Aku juga punya apel di tanganku, Zabini."

"Lalu?"

"Dan akan kulemparkan dengan keras."

"Well, mari kita abaikan it –_ OW! Bloody hell_, Drake!"

"Kuperingatkan kau, aku _tidak _mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong."

Blaise menatapku, terperangah. "Apa?"

Aku memutar mataku dan berdiri. "Aku harus pergi. Aku ada patroli dengan Granger. Bye." Dan aku meninggalkannya disana, tak menatap siapapun, bergumam, "Cinta itu _unicorn_?"

* * *

Ini adalah waktunya kami berpatroli dan aku menunggu Granger diluar lubang lukisan. Aku menunggu dalam diam, lalu menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku. Aku melihatnya disana, berjalan cepat-cepat, menggumamkan sesuatu di sela nafasnya. Aku hanya menangkap beberapa saja seperti, _"Bertengkar", "Ronald", "bodoh", "sesendok teh takaran amarah."_

"Granger?" Aku memanggilkan dan dia terlihat terkejut. "Malfoy! Benar, Patrori. Err, ayo pergi kalau begitu."

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Patroli sangat lancar. Kami tidak menemukan siapapun dan sekarang kami kembali ke Asrama dalam keheningan, berada dalam dunia kami sendiri.

Aku menatap Malfoy dan melihatnya tersenyum sendiri, kemudian ekspresinya berubah ngeri namun tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi bingung.

Dia kadang-kadang sangat aneh. Aku tersenyum sedikit ketika dia tersesat dalam pikirannya dan hampir tersandung. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya?

Well, setidaknya masalahnya tak sebesar punyaku. Ron dan aku bertengkar, dan ini adalah pertengkaran _kesepuluh_ minggu ini. Kami kadang-kadang tidak cocok dengan sesuatu dan dia benar-benar bukan pacar yang hebat. Ada waktu dimana dia membatalkan kencan kami dan dia selalu diam ketika kami bersama. Dan setiap sarapan atau makan siang atau makan malam, dia akan mengacuhkanku atau mengeluh tentang banyak hal atau hanya menunjukkan wajah penuh makanan. Dia bisa sensitif juga kadang-kadang. Semuanya berubah saat kejadian di Hogsmeade. Tidak, itu berubah saat kami mulai berkencan! Ketika kami hanya berteman sesuatu seperti ini tak terjadi. Aku lebih suka seperti itu.

Apakah seharusnya _hanya_ sebagai sahabat?

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Patroli malam ini benar-benar sunyi. Kelihatannya Granger sedang berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan melihat bahwa rambutnya tidak terlalu lebat lagi dan dia tumbuh lebih tinggi selama musim panas. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat mata besar coklatnya yang menatap mata perakku bosan Sabtu lalu.

Dan hidungku, dia menyentuhnya.

Tunggu – _g__aaaah!_

Kalian, para pembaca. Jangan pernah ucapkan ini pada Zabini, oke?

Wajah tersenyumku berubah ngeri saat aku ingat kejadian itu. Demi cinta Merlin, apa yang telah kukatakan?

Aku sangat bingung! Kau tau, aku pikir ada _sesuatu_ dengan mata Granger. Aku mengatakan hal aneh itu karena kesalahannya. Ah ya benar, kesalahan Granger.

"Malfoy." Granger memanggilku dan aku perlahan menoleh dan menatap matanya. Dan kemudian aku merasakan perasaan aneh dan lucu ini, dan lututku goyah, aku juga kesulitan bernafas.

"Malfoy!" Granger memanggil lagi, matanya berbinar. Aku terus menatapnya. Aku dapat memandang mata indah itu selamanya.

_"MALFOY!"_

Kenapa ia berteri – _OW_!

Hebat. Aku membentur dinding.

Itu benar-benar tidak bagus! Aku akan mengatakan pada Granger agak tidak pernah membuat kontak mata denganku lagi.

"Malfoy?" Granger berjongkok dan membantuku berdiri. Aku menahan diri untuk mengatakan padanya kalau semua ini kesalahannya dan seharusnya dia menjaga matanya. Dan aku sekarang marah padanya.

"_DENGAR__ GRANGER_," Aku mendongak, kemudian bertemu dengan matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya dan mata coklatnya memandangku bosan.

Aku tersenyum, "Tak pernah lebih baik."

* * *

**Catatan asli dari sang author:**

**Erm, please do remind Draco to avoid eye contact with Hermione. Her eyes never do him good. So, Draco tells Blaise that he just have funny, fuzzy feelings for Hermione and does not love her. Because love is just unicorns, rainbows and big, cuddly pandas.**

**Chapter three is done! Thanks for reading. Next update would be undetermined since I am uncertain about the amount of homework our beloved teachers would give us.**

* * *

**Huahhh... Ternyata menerjemahkan cerita orang lain itu sulit. Huhuhuu.. Tapi tetap semangati aku yaw...**

**Ini balasan review kemarin :)**

**megu takuma: yup, aku juga suka fic english. cuma kadang-kadang ada juga loh yang panjang :D review lagi ya :)**

**ochan malfoy: Setuju banget! Makasih dah review :) Ini udah update :) Review lagi ya...  
**

**sycho37: makasih dah review, ini kelanjutannya. moga puas sama terjemahannya ya.. Review lagi ya biar semangat :D  
**

**shizyldrew: makasih atas reviewnya, author aslinya pasti seneng banget! review lagi ya :D  
**

* * *

**Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya.. Moga gak males terjemahinnya, :D Review lagi ya :D Makasih banyak :)  
**

**dei-enjel  
**


	4. Goodbye Ronald

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Gila! Kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A Ferret in Love - eccentric indeed**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Goodbye Ronald**

"_Tak pernah lebih baik__!_"

Aku mengerang dan memukul keningku. "Zabini!" Aku berseru pada temanku yang lagi-lagi meniruku. "Aku mengatakan padamu untuk membantuku mencari tau apa ada yang salah dengan matanya!"

Blaise tertawa dan menepuk bahuku. "Aku tau, aku tau. Tapi maaf, aku hanya tak bisa menahannya, mate. _'Apakah kau baik-baik saja?', 'Tak pernah lebih baik Granger, mwah, mwah, Aku sangat mencintaimu!'_"

Aku memelototinya dengan marah dan ia dengan cepat menghindari apel yang hendak memukul kepala bodohnya.

"Itu konyol, Zabini. Matanya seperti memiliki kekuatan super atau sesuatu." Aku menjelaskan padanya, sambil mencari ancaman dari si rambut lebat di meja Gryffindor.

Blaise mendengus. "Kekuatan super? Serius, Drake? Jadi dia punya mata sinar laser dan penglihatan x-ray?" Aku memberinya tatapan bingung dan dia hanya memutar matanya padaku.

"Lupakan," dia bergumam. "Dengar, aku tidak benar-benar berpikir matanya punya kekuatan super."

"Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi ketika aku mena—"

"Ok baiklah. Bagaimana jika, aku menyelidiki tentang ini. Aku akan mengamatimu setiap kali kau melihat ke arah Granger. Dan di akhir hari ini, kita akan tau hasilnya. Apakah matanya punya kekuatan super atau kau yang hanya jatuh cinta padanya." Dia berkata senang. Aku memutar mataku dan menatapnya curiga.

"Aku tidak tau apakah itu ide yang bagus…" Aku berkata padanya. Blaise memutar matanya, "Apakah kau tidak pecaya pada sahabat terbaikmu yang selalu memiliki tempat terbaik di hatimu?" Dia berkata padaku sok dramatis.

Aku menatapnya kosong. Dia cemberut dan berpura-pura menangis di bahuku, membuatku memutar mata dan menghela kalah. "Oke, mate. Kau dapat mengamati, menyelidiki ini …"

Blaise tersenyum senang, mengeluarkan clipboard dan pulpen.

Kemudian dia menatapku.

Aku bergerak tak nyaman saat matanya terus mengikuti gerakanku.

"Blaise, mate."

"Ya, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Kau menggangguku."

Blaise mendengus dan berpaling dariku. Terima kasih Merlin. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia ia menepukku saat aku baru saja mulai meminum jus labuku.

"Itu Granger. Lakukan kontak mata." Blaise berbisik, pulpennya siap untuk menulis pengamatan. Merlin dia gila.

Perlahan aku mendongak dan bertemu mata Granger. Lalu segalanya menjadi kabur.

Yup, Aku benar-benar berada dalam Daratan Granger.

Matanya tersenyum pada mata perakku. Matanya sangat indah…

_SLAP._

"Drake!" Blaise berseru padaku saat ia menampar wajahku. Aku menoleh marah padanya dan bertanya, "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Dia menatap tajam ke antara kedua kakiku. Aku menunduk dan memucat.

"Tolong jangan katakan padaku aku pipis di celana." Aku berbisik ngeri padanya. Blaise terkekeh dan menggeleng kepalanya. Terima kasih Tuhan. Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Itu hanya jus labu, Draco. Itu keluar dari mulutmu ketika kau bertemu matanya, dan mulutmu terbuka lebar selama 5 menit." Blaise menjelaskannya padaku, membaca clipboardnya dan menambahkan beberapa catatan.

"Janggut Merlin." Aku berkata sambil membenturkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Blaise mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu di clipboardnya, kemudian kembali menatapku.

Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

Apa ada yang salah dengan ferret itu?

Ketika aku bertemu matanya, jus labu keluar dari mulutnya terbuka. Aku menyentuh wajahku, tersadar. Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?

Aku memelototinya, yang terus menatapku seperti ikan, dan duduk di samping Ron. Ron duduk di harapan Harry, yang duduk di samping Ginny dan disebelah Ron duduk Lavender Brown dan teman-temannya. Saat aku mulai mengambil beberapa roti panggang, mataku menatap tak percaya pada gadis berambut coklat di sebelah pacarku.

Dia sedang menertawakan sesuatu pada apa Ron katakan dan Ron balas tersenyum senang padanya. Aku merengut dan berpaling. Ron bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Harry melihatku menoleh pada mereka dan cemberut, jadi ia menendang Ron dari bawah meja.

"_Bloody –_"Harry menatap Ron lalu menunjukku. Ron tersadar dan berbalik untuk berbicara padaku, "Selamat pagi Hermione. Maaf, erm, aku tidak melihatmu disana. Lavender dan aku baru saja membicarakan Chudley Cannons, dia penggemar berat mereka, dengar…"

Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi meringis dalam hati. Ya tentu, hanya mengatakan halo pada pacarmu dan kembali berpaling dan berbicara pada gadis lain. Itu bagus Ronald Weasely, sangat bagus.

Aku tidak berpikir hubungan ini akan terus berjalan. Aku harus membuat keputusan.

* * *

"Blaise, aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi." Aku berkata padanya di perjalanan kami ke kelas Mantra. Blaise memukul belakang kepalaku dan berkata, "Kau harus, idiot. Selain itu, apa ada yang salah?"

* * *

**Ramuan  
**

"Baca instruksinya dengan seksama dan tidak akan ada yang terluka." Professor Slughorn berkata di kelasnya. Draco and Blaise, yang menjadi pasangan di Ramuan, berhati-hati mengaduk ramuan kebijakan penghitung waktu (counter-clock wise?) mereka.

"Oke, Drake. Sekarang, tambahkan beberapa mata kumbang dan bebarapa bubuk akar ini." Blaise berkata, membaca instruksi di buku. Draco menambahkan jumlah mereka dengan tepat. Well, dia harus berhati-hati. Slughorn mengingatkan mereka bahwa ramuan ini, jika melakukan kesalahan, akan meledak.

_Apa yang menyebabkan laki-laki ini membiarkan kami membuat ramuan berbahaya ini? Well, terserahlah. Aku hanya harus berkonsentrasi dan menghindari terkena gangguan._

"Err, Malfoy?"

Itu mata Granger.

_BOOM._

* * *

Malfoy adalah seorang ferret yang bodoh. Aku hanya bertanya padanya apakah aku boleh meminjam pisau mereka, dan mereka dan mereka menutuskan untuk meledakkan setengah dari ruang bawah tanah.

Kenapa ia selalu menatapku? Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku yang hanya dapat dilihat ferret?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dari kemungkinan itu dan berkonsentrasi menemukan Ron. Aku sudah memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan. Itulah yang terbaik bagi kami berdua.

Aku berjalan kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid dan terkejut ketika melihat orang yang baru saja kucari-cari berdiri di luar lubang lukisan.

"Ron?" Aku memanggil. Ron menoleh dan menatapku sedih. Apakah ia melakukan apa yang kupikir ia lakukan?

Ron mendekatiku, perlahan dan menatap lurus mataku. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan menggenggam tanganku. "Kau baik, peduli dan perhatian. Kau mengertiku dan mengalah pada sikap kekanakanku." Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia memegang tanganku, mengatakan untuk mendengarnya dulu. "Kau adalah penyihir tercerdas di angkatan kita, Gryffindor sejati, wanita cantik dan … sahabat baikku."

Aku menatap mata birunya, saat mata coklatku mulai tergenang air mata. "Hermione, aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu. Kau adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku dan aku mau kau bahagia. Aku merindukan persahabatan kita Hermione, semua tawa yang kita bagi dengan Harry dan aku merindukan ceramahmu setiap kali aku dan Harry tidak mengerjakan tugas kami." Aku terkekeh pelan, air mata menetes di wajahku. "Saat kita mulai berkencan, banyak yang berubah. Kita tidak pernah melakukan hal itu lagi. Semuanya menjadi canggung dan tidak benar. Maaf jika aku menjadi seorang yang berengsek berberapa hari terakhir, aku hanya tidak dapat melakukan keberanian untuk melakukan ini. Aku banyak pikiran dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Ron menghela nafas dan memelukku erat. (A/N: Ugh, jadi pembaca atau translator aku agak gak rela baca dan nerjemahin ini. Kesel, jadi pengen jambak Ron mewakili Hermione#ditabok Ron sama Author :D, tapi kalau gak gini gak bakal jadi sama Draco, :D)

"Aku bukan orang yang ditakdirkan bersama denganmu. Cowok beruntung itu masih disuatu tempat, menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dia akan datang suatu hari Hermione, orang yang benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama denganmu." Ron memisahkan diri dan tersenyum padaku. Air mata terus turun tapi aku bisa tersenyum sedikit. Dia menyeka air mataku dengan jempolnya dan mengamati wajahku. Dia terkekeh kecil dan mengacak rambutku.

"Selamat tinggal Hermione." Ron menghela nafas, mencium kepalaku.

"Selamat tinggal." Aku membalas, memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ron tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan, kembali ke Menara Gryffindor.

"Ron?" Aku memanggilnya ketika ia hendak berbelok ke sudut koridor. Ron kembali menatapku dan berkata, "Ya?"

"Kau dan Lavender cocok satu sama lain." Aku mengatakan padanya, tersenyum lemah. Dia tersenyum dan bertanya, "Kau pikir begitu?"

Aku mengangguk dan dia tersenyum, berjalan pergi. Lebih banyak air mata jatuh di wajahku dan aku berlari ke dalam Asrama Ketua Murid, menjatuhkan diri ke sofa.

"Goodbye Ronald."

* * *

"Ini sudah pukul 6. Kalian berdua boleh pergi sekarang." Madam Pompfrey berkata pada dua penghuni di Hospital Wing. Mereka menghela nafas lega dan berlari keluar.

"Akhirnya kita, eh?" Draco berkata, melihat Blaise menyeringai sebagai jawabannya. Draco menyeringai balik dan mengusap lehernya yang sakit.

"Granger itu berbahaya. Wanita itu tidak melakukan apa-apa tetapi bisa menyakitiku."

Blaise tertawa dan mengambil clipboardnya. Dia berdehem dan berkata, "Membiarkan mulut terbuka selama 5 menit, tanpa sadar memeluk Professor Flitwick seperti sebuah boneka beruang, berdansa dengan Kepala Sekolah McGonagall, tersenyum senang pada Filch dddddaaaaaaaannn meledakkan setengah dari ruang bawah tanah." Blaise menatap ekspresi tersiksa Draco dan dia menatap balik.

"Jadi, karena itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa …" Blaise lalu menunjukkan clipboardnya pada Draco. Itu adalah hay yang mengerikan yang pernah Draco lihat. Tulisannya besar dan tebal, dengan hati, pelangi dan unicorn di sekelilingnya: _KAU JATUH CINTA PADANYA__._

Draco menatapnya marah dan berkata, "TIDAAKKK AKU TIDAK!" Blaise menyeringai, senang.

"Apa hanya ini?" Draco geram. Blaise tersenyum polos padanya dan berkata, "Hal buruk SELALU terjadi ketika kau menatap matanya. Jadi hindari mereka setiap kesempatan." Kemudian ia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Draco.

Draco menghela nafas kesal dan memasuki lubang lukisan Asrama Ketua Murid. Masuk dengan hati-hati, dia mencari sekeliling untuk melihat tanda-tanda sang Gryffindor tau-segala.

Matanya jatuh pada orang yang menangis di sofa. Hermione Granger.

_Aku harus berhati-hati; melihat matanya mungkin akan membunuhku._

Draco mendekatinya dengan waspada, menghindari matanya. Dia menutup matanya lalu bertanya, "Erm Granger? Ada apa?"

Draco tidak mendengar apa-apa dan beberapa saat kemudian isakan, kemudian dia merasakan lengan membungkus sekeliling perutnya. Draco tersentak dan terdiam. Hermione Granger memeluknya. _Granger_ memeluk _Malfoy_.

Berlarilah kalian yang hidup, ini pasti kiamat.

Draco berdiri canggung dengan lengan Hermione yang masih mengelilinginya. Setelah beberapa menit, tangannya, yang tiba-tiba memiliki pikirannya sendiri, perlahan-lahan mengelilingi gadis itu.

Draco perlahan-lahan mendudukkan gadis itu di sofa, membiarkan dia menangis di kausnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana menangani seorang gadis yang menangis, jadi ia hanya memeluknya dalam keheningan. Tangisan itu berhenti beberapa menit kemudian. Draco merasa tangan Hermione melepasnya saat ia mencoba mendongak ke arah Draco.

Draco panik dan dengan cepat menutup matanya saat Hermione mencoba melihatnya. Hermione mendengus dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau menutup matamu?"

"Err, ceritanya panjang. Bisakah kau memakai ini dulu?" Draco menjawab sambil menyerahkan penutup mata pada gadis itu. Terlalu lelah untuk bertanya atau berargumen, Hermione memakainya dan bergumam, "Yeah, Aku sudah memakainya sekarang."

Draco membuka matanya pelan._ Bagus, dia sudah memakainya_.

"Granger, apakah perasaanmu sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Draco bertanya. Hermione mengangguk. "Erm, sebenarnya kau menangis karena apa?" Pada pertanyaan ini, Draco melihat bibir Hermione bergetar dan air matanya mulai mengalir kembali.

Draco menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah dan menariknya kembali dalam pelukan. "Ini karena Ron," Hermione memulai, "kami baru saja putus." Draco terbakar amarah. Weasel akan membayarnya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar marah padanya… Aku hanya, kau tau, sedih." Draco merasa tenang sedikit. "Sebenarnya, kupikir aku merasa agak senang, aku mendapatkan sahabatku kembali…" dia menambahkan.

Draco memutar matanya dan berkomentar, "Tidak marah, hanya sedih tapi senang? Kau aneh kadang-kadang, Granger."

Hermione memukul dadanya, "Ini juga aneh, seorang Slytherin membiarkan Darah Lumpur memeluknya selama beberapa menit." Draco tersentak pada kata-kata itu. Dia tidak akan pernah mengucapkannya lagi.

"Well, perlu kau tau Granger… Aku benar-benar baik sekarang." Hermione mendengus dan Draco menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah aku melepas penutup mata ini sekarang? Kenapa aku bahkan mengenakan ini? Kau telanjang atau apa?" Hermione bertanya dan Draco menyeringai, "Jadi kau ingin melihatku telanjang, Granger?"

Hermione tercekik dan berkata, "Dalam mimpimu ferret." Draco terkekeh dan berdiri. Kemudian Hermione tiba-tiba melepas penutup matanya, memperlihatkan mata coklatnya yang masih berair.

Draco panik dan berlari menuju tanggga.

"Malfoy?" Hermione memanggil dan Draco berbalik hati-hati.

"Terima kasih."

Hermione tersenyum padanya, rasa terima kasih bersinar di matanya. Draco berkedip dan mengangguk, senang mengetahui bahwa ia selamat dari mata Granger, dan kemudian berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidur.

Alisnya berkerut kebingungan saat melihat kamarnya yang terlihat berbeda.

_Aku tidak punya teddy bear. Ataupun gambar Potter dan Weasely dan aku serius tidak memiliki sepasang sandal kelinci berwarna merah muda._

"Malfoy?" Hermione memanggil dari bawah.

"Ya?" Draco menjawab.

"Itu kamarku, idiot."

* * *

**Catatan dari sang Author:  
**

**Hermione and Ron broke up and she ends up hugging her arch enemy. Will Draco finally believe the words written in Blaise's clipboard or will he continue to deny it?**

* * *

**Maaf semuanya ya agak terlambat daripada kemarin updatenya. Diusahakan kilat ya :D  
**

**Maaf jika ada kata-kata atau kalimat di terjemahan ini yang membuat kalian bingung. Ku harap kalian menyukainya :D  
**

**Ini balasan review kemarin:  
**

**megu takuma: **makasih udah review lagi :) Ditunggu review untuk chap ini ya. ehmm.. Masalah update maunya setiap hari sih, mumpung lappy gak dibawa siapa-siapa. Tapi tergantung kecepatan terjemahan juga. Ini aja perlu waktu seharian nonstop, wkwkk.. Tetap semangatin aku ya :)**  
**

**Antares Malfoy: **yah, sekali-kali OOC gak masalah lah #maksa :D Makasih dah review. Review lagi ya :)**  
**

**lianalg: **disini juga masih pake POV, tapi kuharap kamu suka terjemahannya. Review lagi ya :)

**ochan malfoy: **wah, makasih banget udah review. selamat datang :) gak bakalan ditendang kok. biar fic lebih rame :D Ini udah update. Gak kelamaan kan? :D Mereka udah putus tuh :) makasih ud baca fic englishnya, dan makasih banyak sekali lagi. Review lagi ya utk chap ini :) semoga suka. yg rate M ditunggu ya. Masih proses terjemahan, baru setengah. Lumayan panjang soalnya :D #alibi :p

**sycho37: **makasih dah review. ini udah update, review lagi ya :) Semangati aku lagi y :) #lebay :p

**shizyldrew: **yup, chapter terbaru ud muncul, met baca. semoga suka. ini malah bikin aku guling-guling :p #terlalu dramatis :D makasi dah review, review lagi y :)

**BlueDiamond13:** makasih dah review, mampir lagi y :D

**choKyulate: **makasih dah review, gpp kok, santai aj. semoga suka chap ini. ditunggu reviewnya lagi y :)

(emang kayaknya para Slytherin usil dan jahil kali ya #ditabok Blaise :p)

* * *

**Review lagi ya:) Mudah-mudahan besok yang chapter 5 udah selesai diterjemahin. Tapi gak janji juga ya. Tergantung kecepatan terjemahan. hehehe. Diusahain ya..  
**

**O iya untuk yang nunggu Vengeance chapter pertama, bersabar ya. Masih dalam proses terjemahan, setengahnya. Panjang banget chapternya. :D Tetap semangati aku :p  
**


	5. Her-mee-ow-knee dan Drah-cow

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Gila! Kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A Ferret in Love - eccentric indeed**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Her-mee-ow-knee dan Drah-cow**

Draco Malfoy menguap lebar-lebar dan menggeliat. Dia menghela nafas lelah dan duduk di atas tempat tidur four-posternya. Menggosok matanya yang merah, dia bangkit, mengambil handuk dan turun untuk mandi.

Kamar mandi Ketua Murid berada di bawah, membagi kamar Ketua Murid Perempuan dan Ketua Murid Laki-laki.

Itu masih sangat pagi dan matahari baru saja terbit. Draco selalu bangun pagi sebelum Hermione. Gadis itu biasanya bangun jika ia selesai mandi. Tapi dia pikir Hermione akan bangun terlambat hari ini karena Draco mendengarnya menangis sepanjang malam.

_Weaselbee bodoh._ Draco berpikir marah, memasuki kamar mandi. Dia berjalan pelan ke shower dan mulai melepas kemejanya. Setelah ia melepas kausnya, ia meletakkannya di samping handuknya dengan sekarang melepas piyamanya.

Kemudian, ia melihat sesuatu bergerak.

Draco mengambil handuknya dan melilitkannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan hati-hati, bertanya-tanya apa itu. Semilir angin membuatnya menggigil dan ia berbalik saat merasakan seseorang atau sesuatu sedang mengawasinya. Keadaannya sangat hening sehingga ia sedikit gugup.

Kemudian ia melihat sesuatu lagi. Ia menelan dengan ludah keras. Tenggorokannya kering dan jantungnya berdebar. Dan kemudian –

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hermione Granger terbangun dengan kaget.

Dia baru saja mendengar seseorang berteriak. Dan itu adalah Malfoy. Hermione segera beranjang dari tempat tidurnya dan segera keluar kamarnya. Dia tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup karena menangis semalaman dan dia benar-benar lelah. Rambutnya sangat berantakan sekarang, dan mata indahnya memerah, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata itu.

Kemudian Malfoy berteriak lagi. Hermione menghambur ke kamar mandi, bayangan mengerikan melintasi pikirannya. Malfoy beada di lantai, tak bernyawa, terbaring dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

Hermione menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran itu dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan hati-hati. Malfoy sudah berhenti berteriak dan itu membuat Hermione lebih khawatir. Mereka mungkin sudah menggorok lehernya atau mencekiknya hingga mati. Gadis itu mencari Draco dengan panik.

Dan dia disana, berjongkok di lantai, merintih.

* * *

_'Merlin, jika aku mati, tolong beritahu ibuku kalau aku mencintainya dan ayah harus memotong rambutnya karena ia tampak seperti wanita. Beritahu Weaselbee bahwa aku sangat membencinya dan bahkan sampai aku mati, dia seorang yang idiot dan aku lebih seksi dan lebih kaya daripadanya. Beritahu Anak-Yang-Tidak-Akan-Mati itu kalau aku berharap ia akan mati dan ya, seperti Weasel, aku lebih seksi dan lebih kaya daripadanya. Katakan pada Zabini kalau aku menyayangi dan juga membencinya, dan jika dia tidak menutup mulut tentang Granger dan aku, aku akan menghantuinya dan memberinya pada Cumi-cumi Raksasa. Juga ingatkan dia bahwa aku, benar dan akan selalu benar bahwa cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda. Dan err, Granger. Merlin, katakan padanya kalau Weasel seorang yang berengsek dan dia bisa melakukan yang lebih baik daripada Weasel. Dan yang paling penting, katakan padanya bahwa aku, aku …'_

"MALFOY!"

Hermione menggeleng dan Draco menoleh. Dia manatap ke dalam mata coklat itu dan merasa tenang juga aman. Kemudian matanya melebar. Dia harus mengatakan padanya kalau ada sesuatu disana, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang dan memakan mereka berdua. Dia mencari sekeliling dan melihatnya, dia ada di belakang Granger.

"GRANGER! AWAS!" Draco berteriak dan berlari mencari keselamatan ke dalam bak mandi. Hermione berbalik untuk melihat apa yang dia tunjuk dan mulai tertawa.

Draco mendongak dari bak mandi dan menatap Hermione yang berguling di lantai, tertawa keras. Wajah Draco memerah dan berteriak, "Apakah kau gila? Kesini dan bersembunyilah, dia akan membunuhmu! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

Hermione menenangkan dirinya dan berkata, "Aku tidak gila. Kau yang gila. Kenapa kau bersembunyi dari laba-laba?"

Draco menatap matanya tajam dan berkata membela diri, "Mereka mematikan bagiku Granger. Mereka memburu dan membunuh cowok tampan sepertiku. Kau ingin aku mati?"

Hermione tampaknya berpikir tentang itu dan Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "APA—"

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengambil laba-laba itu dan meletakkannya dekat jendela. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Malfoy yang masih duduk di bak mandi, menatapnya. Hermione tersenyum senang dan berkata, "Siapa yang tau jika Pangeran Slytherin sangat takut dengan laba-laba? Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku mengatakannya pada yang lain?"

Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, "Lakukan itu dan aku akan memberimu pada Cumi-cumi Raksasa." Hermione menyeringai melihat ekspresi marah cowok itu. "Tidak takut padamu, ferret."

Ekspresi puas Hermione menudar saat Draco mulai tersenyum nakal. Uh oh, ini tidak bagus.

"Benarkah Granger?" Draco menggeram, tersenyum licik. Hermione menelan ludah, dia menyadari bahwa ia hanya sendirian dengannya di kamar mandi, hanya handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Draco menyeringai lebar ketika tatapan Hermione mendarat di dadanya yang telanjang dan hanya menatapnya. "Melihat sesuatu yang kau suka Granger?" Draco berkata, tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat pipi Hermione mulai memerah.

Kenapa si berengsek ini bisa begitu … menarik? Eeurgh! Sadar Hermione, ini Malfoy. Musuh bebuyutanmu, si berengsek yang paling arogan dan bodoh yang akan memberimu kesialan bila bertemu dengannya. Oke, Malfoy itu hanya seorang ferret bodoh, jelek, tidak bagus untuk apapun, seksi – ferret. Aku perlu berbicara dengan Ginny.

"Kau membuatku ingin muntah bocah Ferret." Hermione menjawab lemah. Draco tertawa keras.

"Jadi kau tidak takut padaku? Yakin tentang itu Gryffindork?" Draco berkata, membuat Hermione menjadi lebih gugup.

Berpikir positif, Hermoine. Mungkin dia tidak akan melakukan apapun.

Kemudian Draco memegang handuknya. Mata Hermione melebar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Draco tersenyum iblis.

"Malfoy, dengar, aku minta maaf. Jangan lepaskan itu. Biarkan aku keluar dulu…"

"Satu…"

"Eep!" Hermione spontan menutup matanya. Draco tertawa.

"Tiga!"

"Jangan MALFOY!"

Kemudian ia mendengar handuknya jatuh ke lantai.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione berteriak, berlari menjauh meninggalkan Draco yang tertawa senang.

"Granger!" Draco memanggil. "Aku memakai boxer!"

* * *

"Granger tau tentang ketakutanmu pada laba-laba?" Blaise berkata tak percaya, senyum lebar merayap di wajahnya. Draco mengerang. "Apakah aku berubah Blaise?" Draco bertanya pada teman baiknya.

"Yup." Blaise menjawabnya tanpa ragu. Draco memutar matanya dan berkata, "Aku yakin ini kesalahan Granger. Ini tidak normal lagi. Aku pikir aku sebaiknya bersikap kasar lagi padanya, Blaise. Itulah aku, musuh bebuyutan dari Golden Trio, bocah yang paling dibenci Granger. Aku seharusnya mengejek tentang rambut lebatnya dan teman-teman bodohnya."

"Ya, tapi kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Zabini."

"Malfoy."

"Blaise, aku butuh bantuanmu. Granger harus membenciku lagi, lalu semuanya akan kembali normal."

Draco menghela nafas dan manatap penuh harap pada sahabat baiknya. Blaise memikirkan sesuatu untuk beberapa menit kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Oke Drake, ayo kita pergi dan buat Granger membencimu lagi."

* * *

"Paham?" Blaise bertanya pada Draco saat dia menjelaskan rencananya. Draco mengangguk, "Baca mereka dan artikan mereka, mengerti. Oh lihat, dia datang. Pergi sembunyi!"

Hermione berjalan menuju Draco, menatap dengan curiga saat ia menyender dinding dan menatapnya. Ada apa dengannya?

Draco melihat sekeliling dan melihat Blaise memberinya tanda untuk bergerak. Dia berjalan maju dan memanggil, "Granger."

"Ya Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, kesal. Draco mencari mereka dan setelah beberapa detik Blaise mengangkatnya. Kartu-kartu petunjuk.

"Erm, coba kita lihat. Tunjuk Granger …" Draco mulai membaca. Blaise memukul keningnya dan Draco menendang dirinya sendiri.

"Kau! Granger!" Draco berseru, menunjuk Hermione yang hanya memutar matanya. "Aku tidak peduli padamu dan aku menyesal telah memelukmu! Teman-temanmu idiot, rambutmu lebat dan kulitmu jelek dan kasar … tunggu. Tidak Blaise, dia punya kulit yang bagus… Maksudku…" Blaise memukul kepalanya dengan kartu petunjuk dan mencoba mencekik Draco dengan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Pagi ini kau mengatakan sepatuku terlihat jelek dan nafasku bau. Kau mengatakan pada semua orang kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Professor Flitwick dan merahasiakannya dan bahwa kami memiliki bayi lalu sekarang ini? Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya putus asa.

Dia sekarang marah, pagi ini dia sudah berbicara dengan Ginny tentang Draco dan dia berkata kalau Draco pasti naksir padanya. Hermione merasa sedikit terkejut dan akan memperlakukan Malfoy lebih baik sekarang. Tapi lalu dia bertingkah seperti seorang berengsek bodoh seharian ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membenciku lagi, Granger!" Draco berkata padanya, kesal. Hermione menatapnya dan berkata, "Well, kau sukses melakukannya, Aku membencimu!" Dan Hermione bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Malfoy yang merasa bersalah.

Draco menggeleng kepalanya dan berlari mengejarnya. Blaise keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menonton temannya mengejar si Gryffindor tau-segala. "Kuharap Draco akan mengakuinya. Akan sangat sulit membantunya keluar dari kebodohannya."

* * *

"Granger!" Draco memanggil saat ia memasuki Asrama Ketua Murid. Hermione berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Hermione bertanya padanya. Draco menghela nafas dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku memang berengsek." Draco bergumam, tidak menatap balik tatapan marahnya.

"Hanya saja, aku tidak terbiasa bersikap baik padamu dan semuanya. Ini sangat aneh."

"Yah, Aku tau." Hermione berkata padanya, terkekeh. Draco mendongak dan menatapnya bingung. "Aku juga menemukan kalau 'kebaikan'mu itu sangat aneh. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu Tuan Malfoy Yang Baik Hati; kau akan selalu menjadi orang yang aku inginkan mati. Dan terbakar dalam api."

"Ouch. Kau terlalu sangat mencintaiku Granger." Draco berkata, tersinggung. Hermione terkekeh dan memukul lengannya. "Sebenarnya ini akan menjadi lebih baik jika kita benar-benar berteman." Dia berkata santai. "Itu akan menjadi sangat aneh, tapi kupikir itu hal yang terbaik untuk dilakukan, berteman denganmu."

"Orang-orang akan berpikir ini akhir dunia." Draco tertawa. Hermione tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Mereka sebaiknya bersiap. Genjatan senjata, bocah ferret?"

"Teman, Her- Granger." Draco berkata, menjabat tangannya. Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau hampir menyebut namaku." She said. "Err, apa aku terlalu lancang? Teman memanggil teman mereka dengan nama depan kan?" Draco menjawab, tersenyum malu.

"Ya Dr—Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Der-aie-coo." Hermione menyengir. Draco menggeleng kepalanya. "Bukan Herman, Draco. Drei-co."

"Bukan Herman, Drah-cow. Tapi Her-mee-ow-knee, Hermoine."

"Itu DER-A-Co, oke Hermanoid?"

Hermione menghela nafas kesal dan memutar matanya. "Kau tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Aku mencoba." Draco berkata angkuh.

Hermione mengeluarkan lidahnya. "Drah-cowww…"

"Herman…"

Hermione tertawa dan berlari ke atas. "Selamat malam Draco."

"Malam Hermione."

* * *

**Catatan dari Sang Author:  
**

**Yes Hermione its Draco not Drah-cow. And Draco it's not Herman. SO, the two of them are now friends. What's going to happen next? Will Hermione fall for Drah-cow?  
**

* * *

**Makasih yang udah review chapter kamarin.**

**Balasan review chapter depan ya.. Semoga kalian suka :D  
**

**Review lagi ya :)  
**


	6. A bunny was carrying Hermione

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Gila! Kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A Ferret in Love - eccentric indeed**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A bunny was carrying Hermione**

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

Hermione berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari Asrama Ketua Murid, senyum puas melebar di wajahnya. Terengah, ia melambat dan hanya berjalan cepat.

_Aku harus bersembunyi!_

"Godric!" Hermione berseru saat ia bertabrakan dengan Blaise dan mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai. Blaise mengerang dan mengusap pantatnya yang sakit.

"Granger? Ada apa denganmu?" Blaise bertanya marah lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hermione. Gadis itu mengambil tangan Blaise dan membantu dirinya berdiri; gadis itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling dengan hati-hati.

Kemudian ia berbisik senang. "Misi berhasil."

Blaise menatapnya tercengang dan menepuk tangannya. "Well, well. Kau selalu memilikinya dalam dirimu…"

Hermione membungkuk dramatis dan menyeringai padanya. Blaise menyeringai bangga dan berpura-pura mengusap air mata palsu, "Aku sangat bangga padamu. Sangat bangga … dan hanya dalam sehari!" Hermione tertawa dan memukul lengannya.

Sekarang jika seorang Gryffindor melihat ini, mereka akan mengira bahwa Hermione Granger berada di bawah Kutukan Imperius dan dilakukan oleh Blaise Zabini.

Well, ini akan sedikit overdramatis. Mereka hanya _teman_ yang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ya, teman.

"Jadi dimana dia?" Blaise bertanya, penuh semangat, melihat ke atas bahunya. Hermione membuka matanya hendak berbicara ketika-

"Saat aku menemukanmu Hermione, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Lari!" Hermione meraih Blaise dan berlari. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat saat teriakannya bertambah keras. Blaise terkekeh saat Hermione masih menyeretnya. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam dan mendesis, "Bisakah kau bekerja sama dan berlari lebih cepat sebelum kita dibunuh?"

Blaise mengangkat tangannya menyerah dan tersenyum manis. Hermione memutar matanya dan melompati beberapa tangga sekaligus.

Hermione melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan lemari sapu. Ia mendorong Blaise ke dalam dan menarik dirinya sendiri ke dalam. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan mendengarkan penuh perhatian untuk_nya_.

"Kau tau 'Mione, jika kau ingin menciumku, kau tinggal mengatakannya padaku … OW!"

Hermione menginjak kakinya dan memukulnya. "Diamlah! Dia akan mendengar kita!"

Blaise tersenyum iblis. "Aku akan lakukan itu, jika kau mengulangi perkataan ini setelahku: Aku, Hermione Granger mencintai Draco Malfoy."

Hermione memelototinya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Tidak."

Blaise tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Sekarang, sekarang Draco, mari kita menjadi Ketua Murid yang dewasa disini dan berbicara tentang hal itu dengan baik." Hermione berkata gugup pada Draco saat cowok menyudutkannya ke Danau Hitam.

Aku akan membunuh Blaise Zabini.

**_Flashback_**

"_Tidak__." aku berkata padanya._

"_Oh,_ _TIDAK_?"

"_TIDAK__."_

_Blaise tersenyum lebar._

"_DRAAAAACCCCOOOO DIA DISINI!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

Draco menatapnya mengancam, mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan. Hermione menelan ludah dengan keras dan mundur beberapa langkah, hingga –

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_SPLASH._

* * *

Ron duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling dengan panik. Ia mendengar seseorang berteriak. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membangunkan Harry. Cowok itu mengerang dan duduk perlahan.

"Mate, adaaa apppaaa?" Harry bertanya sambil menguap lebar.

"Harry, kupikir aku baru saja mendengar teriakan Hermione!"

Harry terjaga sekarang dan menatapnya kaget. "Apa –? Apa kau yakin itu dia Ron?" Ron mengangguk dan berkata, "Well, aku mengenali suaranya dengan sangat baik, dia sering berteriak pada kita kan. Aku sangat yakin itu dia … agaknya."

Harry memutar matanya. "Ron, ini" dia mengecek jamnya, " jam 11:00 malam. Hermione terlalu baik untuk melanggar aturan, apalagi jam malam sudah lewat. Aku yakin ia hanya tidur di kamarnya."

Ron menggeleng kepalanya, "Dia ada patroli malam ini, jadi dia keluar. Kita cek saja dia, oke?" Harry mengangkat bahu, mengambil tongkatnya. "Tapi tunggu, jam malam sudah lewat Ron, kita akan mendapatkan masalah." Dia berkata pada Ron yang juga mengambil tongkatnya dari meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Kita katakan saja kalau kita khawatir dengan Hermione, dan hanya mengeceknya." Ron mengatakan kepadanya. Harry mengangkat alis, "Erm, yah. Oke, ayo kita pergi."

Mereka keluar dari lubang lukisan perlahan-lahan dan berjalan terburu-buru ke Asrama Kepala Sekolah.

Ketika mereka sudah setengah jalan ke sana, mereka mendengar suara berisik dan umpatan. Mereka mengikuti suara itu dengan hati-hati dan terperangah saat mereka melihat apa itu.

Ron mencolek Harry pelan, "Harry, apakah itu benar kelinci besar yang basah sedang membawa Hermione yang juga basah kuyup?" Harry berkedip beberapa kali mencoba untuk melihat dengan baik, untuk memastikan ia berhalusinasi atau tidak.

Yap, dia tidak berhalusinasi.

Seekor kelinci, besar berbulu merah muda sedang menggendong Hermione Granger dalam pelukannya. Dan mereka berdua basah kuyup.

Hermione memerah dan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, "Erm, aku ... jatuh ke dalam danau." Mereka terus menatapnya tak percaya dan berbalik kepada kelinci besar.

"Erm, berkat si Bunny, kukira."

Hermione mendengus. Harry berpaling padanya dan berkata, "Jadi, apakah kau tadi berteriak?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Dan apa yang akan kelinci ini lakukan?" Harry bertanya padanya. Hermione memandang kelinci yang membawanya dan mengangkat bahu. "Membawaku kembali ke dalam kukira ... Kalian berdua sebaiknya kembali ke asrama sekarang. Jam malam sudah lewat dan aku mengerti kalau kalian hanya ingin mengecekku, jadi aku tidak akan memberi kalian detensi. Pergilah sekarang, aku akan baik-baik saja. " Mereka berdua mengangguk dan meninggalkannya dengan ragu-ragu.

Ketika mereka kembali ke tempat tidur mereka, Ron berkata, "Apakah bijaksana meninggalkan dia dengan kelinci itu?"

Harry menguap dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya, "Aku suka kelinci itu, Ron. Dia tampaknya baik."

* * *

"Aku membencimu."

"Kau mengenakan kostum kelinci ini padaku."

Hermione memutar matanya dan keluar dari pelukan si kelinci.

"Sekarang Herman, lepaskan kostum bodoh ini atau aku akan membakar buku-bukumu." Draco Malfoy, si kelinci besar, berwarna merah muda berkata pada. Hermione memutar matanya lagi dan mengayunkan tongkatnya. Kostum itu menghilang dan Draco yang berdiri di sebelahnya, berbentuk manusia, menatapnya tajam dengan tangan menyila di depan dada.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya padanya. Dan Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baik, terserahlah. Jangan mendekatiku!"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Urgh. Ini menyebalkan. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, hidungku tersumbat. Aku flu. Well, siapapun akan flu jika mereka jatuh ke danau sedingin es pada jam 11 malam. Kelinci bodoh itu.

Aku mengerang dan duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Aku tidak dapat tidur nyenyak. Aku berdiri dan pergi ke kamar Draco. Kubuka pintu kamarnya pelan dan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Draco…" Aku berbisik. Draco mendengkur keras. Aku memutar mataku dan memukul kakinya.

"Bloody – OW!" Draco berseru, duduk dan menoleh ke sekeliling. Dia menemukanku dan berseru, "Hermione? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sakit, bodoh." Aku mendengus. Kemudian merayap ke tempat tidurnya, berbaring di sampingnya, dan mengambil semua selimutnya. Draco terkekeh dan berkata, "Dingin?" Aku mengangguk. "Begitu. Tunggu, kupikir kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mendekatimu?"

Aku duduk dan menatapnya. Rambutnya begitu berantakan,tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu dirapikan ke belakang, rambut yang sempurna; ia menguap lebar dan menggosok matanya yang merah seperti anak kecil.

"Kau tersenyum untuk apa?" Dia bertanya, tatapan bingung terlihat di wajahnya. Aku menguap dan berbaring, "Tidak ada, kau hanya tampak begitu menggemaskan."

_DEMI JANGGUT MERLIN, APA YANG SUDAH KUKATAKAN?_

Draco membeku sejenak dan menatapku tajam. Aku menutup rapat mataku dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Apakah rasa kantukmu membuatmu berbicara begitu?"

"Zzzzzz… hmmmpnerf… zzzzz…"

Ayolah, bocah ferret. Percayalah.

Draco terkekeh, "Begitulah Hermione Granger." Ia berbaring dan melingkarkan lengannya ke sekelilingku.

Merlin, kenapa ini sangat hangat? Meskipun pikiranku berkata untuk menendang tulang keringnya, sesuatu dalam diriku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan aku meringkuk lebih dekat kepadanya. Dia menghela nafas puas dan tertidur.

Oke, Hermione. Cobalah untuk rileks. Tidurlah dan sehatlah besok pagi.

* * *

**Pagi harinya …**

Kepalaku? Tidak bermasalah lagi. Hidung? Tidak lagi, tidak tersumbat. Terima kasih Merlin, aku baik-baik saja.

Aku menguap dan membuka mataku perlahan. Aku tersentak. Wajahku hanya beberapa inci jauhnya dari wajah Draco. Hidung kami saling menyentuh. Aku mengedipkan mata cepat-cepat, mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak cepat.

Tunggu, ini tidak benar. Jantungku tidak berdetak cepat untuk Draco Malfoy. Oke, Hermione, rileks… masukkan udara, keluarkan.

Bernafas, keluarkan…

Bernafas…

Baunya—mengerikan. Yah, sangat mengerikan. Seperti yang kau tau, hal yang mengerikan itu mengerikan. Gaah, apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Berhenti berdebat dengan dirimu sendiri, mereka akan berpikir kau gila." Draco bergumam sambil menguap lebar. Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"Bagaimana kau -?"

"Aku bisa membaca ekspresimu dengan baik, Nona Granger."

"Kau mengawasiku?" Aku bertanya tak percaya. Draco tertawa dan memutar matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Dia menjawab, tersenyum polos. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat sesuatu tadi malam?"

Aku harus menyangkal semuanya.

"Tidak."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, kau ingat?"

"Tidak. Aku mengantuk."

Draco mengangguk dan lalu memerah saat ia menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah kami. Aku juga malu dan duduk perlahan.

"Erm, aku akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih …" Aku berkata, turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau ngiler sangat banyak Granger, apakah kau tau itu?"

Sial! Dia mengawasiku!

"Jadi kau mengawasiku!" Aku memberitahunya, menatapnya marah. Draco menyeringai lebar dan berkata, "Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku apa yang kau katakan semalam?"

"Untuk semiliar kalinya, TIDAK. Aku benar-benar mengantuk waktu itu, oke?" Aku memberitahunya tak sabar. Dia menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu, "Oke Hermione. Oh, dan terima kasih kembali."

Aku menghela nafas dan keluar kamarnya. "Oh dan ngomong-ngomong," Draco memanggil,

"Kau payah saat berpura-pura mendengkur!"

* * *

**Catatan sang author: Hermione can't draw and now she sucks at faking snores. So she now has these fuzzy, warm feeling for Draco, will she finally understand what that means? Yeah, probably. Or Maybe not.  
**

* * *

**Bagaimana chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan ya terjemahannya :)  
**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca (hampir 1000 yang baca, keren sekali :D) dan semua review yang udah dikasih buat fic terjemahan ini. Makasih banyak y atas reviewnya :) Semoga gak bosen terus mereview hingga tamat :)  
**

**sycho37: terima kasih atas semangatnya :D mudah-mudahan ya yang rate M nya bisa, izin dulu sama author yang bikin, baru deh diterjemahin. doakan aja untuk rate M nya. Terus semangatin aku ya :D Lanjuuuttt. Arigato  
**

** .121: selamat datang, makasih ud menyempatkan review :) waa, makasih ud suka terjemahannya. moga kamu suka terjemahan kali ini. review lagi ya :)  
**

**shizyldrew: yup :D  
**

**ochan malfoy: welcome back :D #kagak digampar kok :p Terus semangatin aku ya :D Ditunggu review selanjutnya :)  
**

**megu takuma: its ok :) makasih ud review lagi. review lagi ya :) Masih kilat kan updatenya?  
**

**mrsbubugig: Lanjuuuttt :)**

**BlueDiamond13: Semangat! Makasih ya :) Review lagi ok? :p  
**

**antares malfoy: Aku juga mau :p #digampar Mione, makasih ya, review lagi ya :)  
**

* * *

**Ditunggu review berikutnya :D  
**


	7. The Hugging Games

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Kegilaanmu tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A Ferret in Love - eccentric indeed**

**A/N: Catatan untuk chapter ini, untuk memudahkan mengetahui siapa yang berbicara, jadi author memberi penjelasan sebagai berikut:**

_Draco_

Hermione

**Ginny**

**Happy reading :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Hugging Games**

Dingin, Sabtu pagi itu begitu dingin dan kastil di Hogwarts di telan keheningan karena banyak dari mereka yang pergi ke desa. Menghangatkan diri dengan banyak permen dan meminum bergelas-gelas Butterbeer hangat.

Namun beberapa dari mereka, memilih menghangatkan diri di kastil. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah murid tahun ketujuh, yang terlalu sebuk dengan tugas sekolah ataupun hanya sekedar malas.

Bagaimanapun, murid-murid Slytherin favorit kita melakukan satu dari mereka. Draco Malfoy duduk menonton perapian didampingi teman terbaiknya yang terbaring di sofa, Blaise Zabini. Tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkan sementara mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan kehangatan api di perapian, tenggelam dalam dunia kecil mereka sendiri.

Cowok yang beada di sofa mulai bergerak dan berbalik memperhatikan temannya. "Mate, kau menyukai Hermione bukan?" Terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, membuat Draco membutuhkan waktu semenit untuk menjawab temannya. "Aku menyukainya… kau tau, sebagai _teman_."

Blaise memutar matanya. "Si bodoh masih berlayar di sungai itu di Mesir… dasar." Draco memberinya wajah bingung yang hanya ia abaikan. "Lalu apakah kau pikir Hermione mencintai_mu_? Kau tau… sebagai _'teman'_." Dia bertanya, membuat tanda di udara pada kata 'teman'.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dia perhatian padaku, menghabiskan waktu denganku dan well, dia banyak tersenyum ketika aku di dekatnya…" Blaise mendengus dan duduk, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Well, dia juga _LEBIH_ peduli padaku, _LEBIH_ menghabiskan waktu denganku, dan tersenyum _LEBIH_ banyak di dekatku. Dan aku _LEBIH _senang. Maaf mate, aku tidak ingin menjadi duri di antara kalian berdua. Tapi itu terlihat kalau Hermione _LEBIH _ menyukaiku." Draco menatapnya, karena ia terus menghiburnya.

"Kegilaanmu tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub."

Blaise memutar matanya. "Ya, tapi itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa ia lebih mencintai_ku_." Draco melotot saat ia terus menggodanya. "Sebenarnya, dia memilih _KU _sebagai pasangan belajarnya, bukti bahwa dia lebih menyukai _ku _daripada _kau_." Draco mengatakan padanya, merasa menang.

Blaise terkekeh. "Ketampananku, wajah _seperti dewa_ yangmengalihkan perempuan indah dari studinya. Pilihan terakhirnya adalah menemukan pemuda dengan wajah yang paling indah dari setiap kesalahan di bumi untuk menemaninya dalam upaya mencapai harga tertinggi ? (A/N: Blaise bikin bingung deh :D)… dan dia memilih_mu_. Aku tau, _aku tau_ia tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu." Blaise berkata, menepuk-nepuk tangan Draco berpura-pura simpati.

_'Aku punya tiga pilihan:'_

_'A. Mengirimnya ke St. Mungo.'_

_'B. Memberinya ke Cumi-cumi Raksasa, menyelamatkannya lalu mengirimnya ke St. Mungo.'_

_'C. Memukul kepalanya yang BENAR-BENAR keras.'_

"Bloody – _OW_!"

_'Ya, Aku suka pilihan C.'_

Draco memutar matanya. "Dia lebih mencintaiku, okey?"

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"_Tidak_."

"_Ya_."

"Oke, begini saja. Siapa saja yang memberikan pelukan terbanyak pada Hermione, dialah yang lebih dicintainya." Blaise mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco untuk menjabatnya. Draco menatap temannya.

"Itu ide bodoh. Hermione akan memancung kita. Dan bagaimana memeluknya bisa menentukan siapa yang lebih ia cintai?" Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Itu berarti dia setuju dipeluk tidak terhingga jumlahnya oleh orang itu. Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan marah. Dia mencintai kita berdua."

Draco menghela nafas. "Ok, peraturannya?" Blaise menyeringai dan berdiri. "Kita harus _tidak _terlihat—"

"Dia dengan Weaslette hari ini."

"Oke, _selain _dari si Weasel yang perempuan, kita harus tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Jika yang lain melihat satunya sedang memeluk, hukumannya sebuah pie di wajah. Tidak ada urusan lain, oke? Hanya pelukan persahabatan, jadi kontrol dorongan seksualmu, mate." Blaise menyeringai saat wajah temannya sekarang sudah semerah rambut Weasley. Ceritanya panjang, ehm pendek, saat buku Draco ditemukan tengah terbang ke wajah Blaise dan ia mentackle temannya ke lantai.

Ketika moment kecil mereka selesai, Blaise duduk memukul kepala temannya. "Oh dan pelukan selama lima menit = dua point. Permainan selesai jam 3:00 pm. Happy Hugging Games!"

Dan permainan dimulai.

* * *

Well, kelihatannya Draco dan Blaise bukan satu-satunya yang tinggal di kastil.

"Hermione,"

"Hermione …"

_"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"_ Ginny Weasely berteriak tak sabar. Hermione duduk dengan kaget

"Err, maaf, Gin." Hermione berkata malu. Ginny memutar matanya dan tersenyum. "Apakah kau memanggilku kemari hanya agar aku bisa menyaksikan apa yang kau lakukan ketika tidak ada siapapun di sekelilingmu…_ seperti_ mencium sebuah bantal?" Ginny berkata geli, tersenyum lebar pada wajah merah Hermione.

Hermione membuka mulutnya dan tergagap. "Aku-Aku tidak- melakukan-apapun-Aku-hanya—"

"Yah, yah terserahlah," Ginny berkata, melambaikan tangannya. "Sekarang apa yang ingin kau ingin katakan padaku? Dan sebaiknya ini penting, aku menunda kencanku dengan Harry untuk ini, walaupun dia sebenarnya terlalu sibuk tapi –"

"Ginny!" Hermione berseru. Si rambut merah bersemu dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, apa yang mengganggumu?"

Hermione tersipu merah. "Err, _ada seorang cowok_ –" Ginny memekik dan bersandar lebih dekat, membuat Hermione memutar mata coklatnya.

"Gin, ini hanya cowok yang lain. Kau mendengar gadis-gadis lain berbicara tentang mereka _sepanjang waktu._" Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Well yang satu ini berbeda. Dia adalah cowok_mu_." Ginny berkedip pada Hermione yang menjadi merah dalam sekejap. _'Jika saja kau tau siapa 'cowok'ku itu.'_

Well, Miss Hermione lupa mengatakan pada Miss Ginevra tentang _'teman barunya'_. Yup, dia akan berada dalam masalah besar.

"Jadi," Ginny memulai, "apakah aku mengenalnya?"

"Ya."

"Dan dia adalah –?"

_'Oke Hermione, katakan saja padanya segera dan selesaikan ini. Tunggu – apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan padanya?'_

_'Oh Ginny, ini bukan siapa-siapa. Kau pasti tau, Draco Malfoy. Orang yang kuyakini kubenci sampai aku mati.'_

_'Hebat. Aku akan mati.'_

Hermione mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap Ginny yang menunggunya untuk berbicara dengan sabarl. "Dia – _DRACO?_" Draco Malfoy memasuki lubang lukisan, sedikit terengah-engah.

"_Hermione!"_

"**Malfoy?"**

"_Weaslette."_

"Draco!"

"**Draco?"**

"Ginny…"

"_Hermione,"_

"**Hermione?"**

"Ginny tenanglah," Hermione menghela nafas, menggosok pelipisnya. Draco berjalan menghampiri mereka, meraih Hermione dan membungkus tubuh Hermione dengan lengan kuatnya.

Hening seketika.

Hermione terdiam begitu juga Ginny. Draco merasa tidak nyaman. "Err, aku dan Blaise bersepakat." Ia menelaskan segalanya padanya, lengannya masih memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

Draco memisahkan diri dan menjauh dan meringis pada tatapan membunuhnya. "Aku tidak akan membantu tugas sekolah kalian berdua _untuk seminggu._" Hermione menutar matanya. "Ini sudah duapuluh menit. Sekarang kau punya duapuluh empat point."

Draco menyeringai dan memeluknya lagi, sebelum berlari keluar. "Duapuluh lima." Hermione menggerutu sambil memutar matanya. Kemudian ia berpaling kearah temannya yang tercegang.

"_**APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI**_**_?" _**Hermione mengerang dan mulai menceritakan segalanya yang ingin Ginny ketahui.

"… Dan jadi _sekarang_, kami _berteman__._"

"Zabini dan Malfoy. Blaise Zabini _yang itu _danDraco Malfoy _yang itu_?"

"Ya, dan kau harus _baik _ pada mereka." Ginny berkedip dan memutar matanya. "Well, mereka _baik-baik _saja kukira." Hermione menghela nafas lega. "Tentu saja Ron dan Harry tau tentang ini, _kan__?_"

Ginny terkekeh saat jawabannya terlihat jelas di wajah pucat Hermione. "Oooh, berkatilah jiwa mereka. Ron dan Harry akan menguliti mereka hidup-hidup." Si rambut merah berdehem. "Jadi, kembali ke percakapan kita yang belum selesai tentang cowokmu –"

"SHHHHHH!" Hermione menutup mulut Ginny agar diam lalu melihat sekeliling. Dia mendengar tawa dan ia memutar matanya. "Blaise …"

Tentu saja itu dia, bersembunyi di balik rak buku. Blaise berjalan keluar, tangannya terentang, mendekati Hermione dengan sebuah pelukan erat. "Hey Weaslette," Dia berkedip pada Ginny, yang balas tersenyum. Blaise berpaling pada penyihir di pelukannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini?" Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Hukumanku akan ada untuk ini."

Blaise meringis. "Aku akan gagal." Para gadis tertawa dan ia memisahkan diri. "Dua setengah detik … tiga puluh point?" Mereka mengangguk dan melenggang pergi, sambil mengawasi teman ferretnya.

Hermione meraih Ginny dan menyeretnya ke Kandang Burung Hantu. "Disini bau Hermione," Ginny merengek, mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Lebih baik disini daripada di ruang rekreaksi. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko didengar yang lain." Ginny mengangguk. "Oke Ginny, dia adalah –"

"26!" Draco berseru sambil memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian melarikan diri. Hermione menghela nafas dan menyeret Ginny ke tempat lain.

* * *

_Di danau…_

"32!"

_Lapangan Quidditch…_

"40!"

_Ruang Bawah Tanah…_

"46!"

_Aula Besar…_

"48! Aku memimpin kan?"

Dimana-mana. Mereka ada dimana-mana, muncul entah dari mana, memeluknya sampai mati. Di luar, di dalam, di kelas dan bahkan di ruang bawah tanah. Mereka mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

* * *

**_3:00 pm_**

"Lihat! Ini sudah tepat jam tiga! Permainan selesai! Sekarang, _bersediakah _kalian pergi?" Hermione berseru, putus asa. Ginny terkikik melihat ekspresi lelahnya, namun berhenti saat melihat Hermione melemparkan tatapan tajamnya.

Hermione menghela nafas lega saat mereka pergi menjauh. Kemudian ia menyeret Ginny ke toilet dimana Myrtle Merana yang terkenal tinggal.

"Ginny, jadi begini… Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Seperti yang kau rasakan, ketika pertama kali kau melihat Harry di Hogwarts Express selama tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Kau tau tentang kupu-kupu dan sebagainya." Hermione berseru. Wajah Ginny memerah. "Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakannya dengan keras!"

"Oke Ginny, ketika aku akhirnya mengatakannya padamu, silakan menahan dorongan untuk untuk menenggelamkanku di toilet Myrtle atau mengerimku ke St. Mungo." Ginny mengangguk hati-hati, alisnya terangkat.

Hermione mengambil nafas dalam kemudian berbicara, suaranya bergema di toilet yang terpencil itu.

_"Aku menyukai Draco Malfoy."_

Ginny terdiam, matanya selebar piring. Kemudian keluar, suara jelas dari Ginny yang berteriak, "Kau menyukai _SIAPA__?_"

* * *

"84 pelukan. Aku menang!" Draco menyeringai angkuh. Blaise menyeringai nakal kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Jadi kau akan menyatakan cintamu padanya _sekarang__? _Kau suka memeluknya, huh?" Blaise menggoda, mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah menyengir Blaise. "Tidak, Blaise. Aku _TIDAK _menyukai Hermione." Draco duduk di sofa dan mengambil bukunya.

"Draco, mate." Draco mendongak dari bukunya, terkejut pada nada serius yang digunakan sahabat baiknya itu. Blaise baru saja bercanda beberapa waktu yang lalu. Melirik temannya yang terbaring di sofa, Draco memperhatikan Blaise menatap langit-langit, ekspresi serius terbaca di wajahnya. "Ya Blaise?" Draco memanggil balik.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger."

* * *

**Gimana terjemahan cerita kali ini? Semoga kalian suka ya, dan maaf jika ada typo(s) seperti di chapter 4 :D **

**Ditunggu reviewnya ya :)**

**O iya, untuk balasan review di chapter selanjutnya ya :) Terus semangati aku :D  
**

**And Happy New Year to all of you :)  
**


	8. The Ducks

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Kegilaanmu tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A Ferret in Love - eccentric indeed**

* * *

**A/N: Huaaa... Gomenne... Maaf semuanya yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Maaf ya baru nongol setelah update di awal tahun :( Maaf banget. Karena udah masuk kerja, jadinya sibuk dan baru menyempatkan diri. Benar-benar maaf :( #bersimpuh (ampuni aku :p)  
**

**Well, semoga kalian suka terjemahan kali ini. Maaf kalau terjemahannya ada yang kurang, bertebaran typo(s), dan mungkin ada beberapa kata yang lewat diterjemahkan (dan ada beberapa kata yang sengaja gak aku terjemahkan). Maaf juga belum bisa membalas review kalian dari chapter 6, tapi kalo ada waktu senggang, mudah2an aku balas di akhir chapter ya.. :)  
**

**Makasih yang udah review atau hanya sekedar mampir buat baca, aku senang kalian suka dengan cerita dan terjemahannya (semoga ya, walau rada ancur, hhee)  
**

**Tetep kasih aku semangat ya! :D Dan review lagi :)  
**

**Oke, daripada aku digorok karena kelamaan update plus cuap-cuap mulu, ini aku persembahkan chapter 8. Enjoy it!  
**

**and...  
**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Ducks**

_Sebelumnya di A Ferret in Love:_

"_Aku jatuh cinta pada __Hermione Granger."_

* * *

Ada darah dimana-mana, berlumuran di dinding, seluruh lantai batu dan juga tangannya. Pada tangannya yang pucat, gemetar, tangan pembunuh.

Dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Ini bukan kesalahannya. Ini kesalahannya, Hermione Granger itu.

Dia membunuhnya. Dia membunuh sahabat baiknya. Draco Malfoy membunuh Blaise Zabini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, aku hanya bermain-main saja kok.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger." Blaise menyatakan dengan keras dan jelas.

Kata-kata itu tergantung dalam keheningan. Draco merasa mati rasa. Sahabat baik_nya_ mencintai_nya_. Dari semua orang yang ada! Tangannya membeku. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya beku! Tenggorokannya kering dan pikirannya pusing.

Bukunya jatuh dengan keras.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara keras, tawa yang parau.

"Wajahmu! Oh, Tuhan— itu _tak ternilai__!_ Kau seharusnya melihatnya!" Blaise mencicit, memegang perutnya sementara menunjuk temannya yang tercegang.

Draco berkedut liar dan bertanya-tanya berapa tahun ia akan bertahan di Azkaban jika membunuh si bodoh yang tanpa malu-malu menertawakan penderitaannya di depannya ini.

"Sepuluh detik Blaise Zabini. Ucapkan doa terakhirmu atau larilah demi kehidupanmu yang tersayang." Blaise menelan ludah keras dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

"Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, lima—"

"DRACO!" Blaise berteriak keluar lubang lukisan, berlari demi kehidupannya yang tersayang. Draco merosot kembali ke kursinya, senang bahwa ia sekarang sendirian. Kepalanya berputar dengan begitu banyaknya pertanyaan. Kenapa ia bereaksi seperti itu? Seharusnya itu tidak mengganggunya, bahwa Blaise mencintai Hermione, bahkan jika hanya sebuah candaan. Tapi ya, itu mengganggunya. Tapi kenapa?

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya kebingungan dan berlari naik ke kamar tidurnya. Ia menendang lepas sepatunya dan menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur four-posternya.

Kenapa, oh kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Atau lebih tepatnya apa yang telah dilakukan Hermione padanya?

Kemudian tiba-tiba ia berpikir. _Hermione._

_Tawa renyahnya, caranya menggerakkan jarinya ketika ia bosan, dan ketika ia menggigit kukunya ketika ia gugup atau malu. Ketika kau mulai berbicara, ia mendengar dengan seksama, yang mengagumkanmu adalah bagaimana ia menyerap apapun yang kau katakan, bodoh atau tidak. Dan senyumnya, dari hati. Aku merindukan giginya juga, aku selalu berpikir ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan gigi itu. Dan tentu saja bagian atasnya, yang sangat indah, mata coklat hazelnya yang menghipnotis yang benar-benar akan membuat nafasmu pergi. Itulah Hermione Granger._

Dan kemudian itu memukulnya. Dia menendang dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadari sesuatu yang paling penting di dunia. Akhirnya, ia naik ke darat dan pulang ke rumah dari sungai itu di Mesir.

"Aku mencintainya." Ia berbisik tak percaya. "Aku mencintai Hermione Granger."

Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk. "Aku butuh udara segar." Draco berdiri, menyambar jubahnya dan bergegas keluar lubang lukisan ke tempat favoritnya di tepi danau.

Draco hanya duduk disana dalam keheningan, menonton burung-burung terbang dan Cumi-cumi Raksasa membuat percikan besar di air. Angin kuat mengirim daun-saun terbang dan berguguran ke danau, membuat riak yang indah.

Draco tersenyum puas, menyukai keheningannya, ketika tiba-tiba –

KWEK.

KWEK.

Draco duduk dan melihat dua ekor bebek mendayung, berjalan ke arahnya. Melihat keduanya, Draco menyeringai. Bebek pertama memiliki bulu orange yang menyala dan yang lainnya memiliki bulu hitam legam.

Mereka terlihat familiar bukan?

"Hello Ronald Duck dan Ducky Potter," Jangan khawatir pembaca, itu bukan mereka.

Sebulan setelah sekolah dimulai, Draco dan Blaise belajar sesuatu, mantra warna permanen di dalam buku yang mereka ambil dari perpustakaan. Jadi mereka mencobanya dan menggunakannya ke dua bebek ini. Dan hasilnya, tentu saja, mereka terlihat seperti sekarang dan mereka dinamakan Bocah-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup dan kaki tangannya.

Kemudian, ia berpikir sesuatu. Itu tidak masuk akal sih, tapi ini untuk sekali seumur hidupnya. Ia berbalik pada bebek-bebek itu dan duduk didekat mereka. "Err, akankah ini baik-baik saja jika aku berbicara dengan kalian berdua, guys? Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkannya dari dadaku."

"Tentu mate." Draco melompat terkejut. Ia menatap bebek-bebek itu. Tidak – bebek tidak bisa bicara. Ia hanya berimajinasi. Ya, itu dia. Ini hanya imajinasinya saja.

Ia membuat dirinya nyaman, kemudian melanjutkan. "Jadi… ada gadis yang aku sukai. Sangat." Ia melanjutkan mengatakan pada mereka semua hal tentang gadis spesialnya, sementara ia menatap lekat-lekat bebek-bebek yang membuka mulut mereka dan bernyanyi.

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu?" Sebuah suara, sangat akrab, menggema disuatu tempat. _Mungkin itu mereka,__ Merlin hanya membiarkan mereka berbicara dengan pikiran mereka dan ia membuatnya sangat keras untuk didengar olehku. Ya, pasti begitu._

_Dan ya, aku aku berteman baik dengan orang gila, yang aku mendapatkan penyakit ini darinya._

"Well, dia Hermione Granger." Draco berbisik. "APAAAA?" Sebuah suara mendecit. _Wow, kalian berdua terdengar persis seperti Weasley dan Potter. Mengesankan._ "Pokoknya, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" Ia menatap Ducky Potter. "Well, kau seharusnya mengatakannya padanya."

Ronald Duck ber-kwek pada Ducky. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak!"

"Err, kenapa?" Draco bertanya sambil menatap Ronald Duck yang sekarang mencoba menangkap ikan. "Dengar sobat. Kau tidak akan pernah mengatakan pada seorang gadis kau menyukainya, itu membuatmu kelihatan seperti seorang idiot."

Ducky Potter mengepakkan sayapnya. "Tentu saa tidak, akui saja padanya oke? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ronald Duck ber-kwek sekali lagi. "Yah, yah terserahlah, sekarang larilah, dan pergilah ke gadismu." Draco berdiri dan menggangguk pada mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua, kalian sangat membantu. Walaupun, aku tidak berpikir bahwa kalian yang sudah berbicara, siapapun kalian aku berterima kasih juga." Kemudian ia pergi dan berlari kembali ke kastil.

* * *

**_Sementara itu di suatu tempat, tak jauh dari tempat Draco berada, dimana kau seluruhnya bisa tersembunyi namun suaramu, jika kau berbicara cukup keras, gemanya akan terdengar keras di seluruh hutan…_**

"Err, terima kasih guys kalian sudah mendengarkanku dan nasehatnya." Neville tersenyum malu-malu pada Ron dan Harry, yang tampak bahagia sendiri. "Nah, tak masalah. Meskipun, kau sebaiknya berpikir tentang apa yang aku katakan, kau tau, tentang tidak mengatakan pada gadis yang kau sukai karena itu akan membuatmu tampak seperti idiot—"

"Ron!" Harry menyela saat Ron terus mengoceh tentang nasehatnya. "Abaikan Ron, Neville. Katakan saja pada Hannah Abbot kalau kau menyukainya. Itu berhasil padaku dan Ginny."

Neville tertawa gugup. "Yah, terima kasih sekali lagi. Aku hanya berharap aku tidak mengacaukan ini." Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi." Harry dan Ron melambai padanya dan pergi ke danau untuk mengambil nafas cepat. Ketika mereka sampai di sana, mereka melompat terkejut saat mereka melihat dua bebek menatap mereka. "Halo bung. Dan bolehkan aku bertanya siapa namamu?"

KWEK.

* * *

"Aku, Blaise Zabini, dengan pikiran dan tubuh yang sehat menulis pada lembar perkamen ini baik itu kebohongan maupun kejujuran dari murid-murid disini di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well terus terang, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang cerita cinta Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Pertama-tama, aku dapat mengatakan padamu kalau Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger. Dan Hermione merasakan hal yang sama."

_-Flashback-_

"_Aku menyukai__ Draco Malfoy."_

"_Kau menyukai SIAPA__?" aku menjerit. Para gadis menatapku horor. Terutama Hermione, ia melihatku seperti aku telah mati atau sesuatu. Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya dan tergagap, "Zabini! Kenapa kau disini?"_

_Aku memerah malu. "Err, aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kau tau._

_Hermione akhirnya berbicara. "Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia mencoba untuk membuatku melupakan apa yang baru saa kudengar. Ha, dia menyukai Drakey. Sekarang, semua yang kubutuhkan adalah menunggu Draco mengakuinya juga._

_Aku lupa mereka masih disana dan pertanyaannya belum terjawab. "Tidak siapa-siapa. Jadi, kau menyukainya, eh?"_

"_Aku bersumpah pada__ Merlin, Blaise Zabini, jika kau menyebutkan satu katapun pada Draco, aku akan menguliti, memancung dan bahkan membedahmu seperti katak. Jangan pernah kau katakan padanya, mengerti?"_

_Walaupun sebelum ia mengatakan itu padaku, aku telah bersumpah tidak akan mengatakannya. Merlin tau bagaimana menyakitkannya dibedah oleh Granger seperti katak. _

_Tapi— HA! HA! Hermione menyukai Draco. Draco mmenyukai Hermione, tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya padaku, ataupun pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin sedikit lelucon kecil yang menyenangkan akan menyadarkannya._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Ya, aku merencanakannya. Dia harus mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia mencintai gadis itu. Dan sekarang mungkin, kau tau ini hanya perkiraan, dia sedang merenungkan kata-kata dari dua bebek di danau yang sebenarnya suara-suara itu berasal dari Potter dan Weasley di suatu tempat yang membantu Longbottom dalam masalahnya dengan Abbot. Hey, tapi apa kemungkinannya benar? Dan orang yang membaca ini, kau harus tau bahwa aku sedang bersembunyi dari sobatku yang sedang sakit cinta dan berdelusi di toilet perempuan. Tepatnya, toilet Myrtle. Dan sekarang aku sebaiknya mengakhiri ini dengan kalimat bahwa kau sebaiknya menetapkan hati dan pikiranmu selamanya. Blaise Zabini BENAR-BENAR KEREN."

"Helloo?" Sebuah suara yang merdu bergema di toilet. Blaise menyeringai.

Luna Lovegood, si cerah dan ceria, melewati ambang jendela dan menatap laba-laba yang berputar di jaringnya. "Hello, Laura. Aku lihat kau membuat jaring yang lain. Seseorang menghancurkannya lagi, huh? Well ngomong-ngomong, hari ini hari yang indah. Kelas-kelas berakhir hebat dan hari ini seseorang menirimiku bunga. Bunga-bunga itu sangat indah bukan?"

* * *

"_Sekarang apa__, Hermione? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

Kata-kata Ginny bergema di pikiran Hermione. Sekarang apa? Ia tidak bisa hanya mengatakannya padanya. Perasaan itu telah tercipta dari persahabatan yang keren dan ia menyakinkan diri kalau persahabatan itu tidak akan hancur. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Draco. Ia harus menjaga persahabatan mereka, walaupun jika itu berarti mengabaikan semua perasaannya pada Draco.

_Apa yang akan kulakukan? Tidak ada. Aku akan I'll pretend that I never considered him more than a friend. _

_Ini akan memakan waktu._

_Aku harus mengabaikannya. Aku harus menjauhinya untuk melupakannya. Ya, itulah apa yang akan kulakukan._

* * *

"BLAISE!" Draco memanggil saat ia melihat Blaise berjalan di koridor. "AKU TERLALU KEREN UNTUK MATI!" Blaise menjerit, bersembunyi di balik baju zirah. Draco memutar matanya.

"Diam, Blaise. Kau lihat Hermione?"

"Oooh. Apakah kau ingin pergi mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya sekarang?" Draco spontan berhenti. "Ya."

"APA?" Blaise berteriak. Draco melompat terkejut. "TIDAK, maksudku - tunggu. Yah. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"HERMIONE!" Keduanya berteriak, mencarinya. "HERMIONE! HERM—oh, itu dia. Dia bersama- SALAZAR! Draco!" Blaise memanggil dan menunjuk seorang gadis yang terpojok oleh sekelompok siswa.

Itu Hermione, terpojok oleh murid Slytherin. Keduanya tiba, tepat pada waktunya untuk mendengar, "Well, well, bukankah ini Mudblood yang sedikit kotor."

* * *

**Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan di translate ya :)  
**

**Review please :)  
**


	9. Fighting Again

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Kegilaanmu tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A Ferret in Love - eccentric indeed**

* * *

**A/N: Gomennasaiiii... T.T Maaf beribu maaf terjemahan fic ini lama banget. Tapi masih nungggu kan? Ya kaaannn? #memelas :D**

**Maaf ya kelamaan update, author masih sibuk dengan kerjaan, sekarang pindah kantor, jadi ya gitu deh. Author akan usahain agar terjemahannya gak terlalu lama, untuk yang rate M juga. Terus disemangatin juga ya...  
**

**Makasih banyak untuk para reader yang udah setia baca terjemahan fic ini, untuk yang review juga (maaf kalo gak keburu dibalas, tp diusahain dibalas :)), juga makasih buat yang udah fave sama follow fic ini, dan yang udah ngasih saran dan kritik, membantu banget :D. Makasih banyak. Ditunggu review nya lagi ya... :D  
**

**Oke, silakan menikmati chapter 9. Semoga kalian suka ya :)  
**

**Happy reading :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fighting Again**

**Hermione's POV**

Aku baru saja ingin menuju perpustakaan ketika Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle dan Nott yang berpikir akan menyenangkan jika bermain-main denganku. Well, kuharap mereka siap mendapati pantat mereka ditendang. Mereka memojokkanku di koridor dan aku langsung mengeluarkan tongkatku dan mengarahkannya pada wajah bodoh mereka.

"Menjauhlah atau aku akan memberimu detensi." Aku mengatakan pada mereka dalam suara _'Aku-Ketua-Murid-Perempuan-Dan-Kau-Seharusnya-Tau-Itu__'_. Mereka hanya menyeringai lebih lebar dan sebelum aku bisa menangkisnya, Nott melucutiku dan meletakkan tongkatku ke dalam jubahnya. Bagus, tanpa tongkat di koridor yang penuh anak-anak Slytherin? Mungkin aku akan beruntung seperti Pettigrew yang jarinya masih bisa ditemukan.

Merlin, tolong kirimkan bantuan padaku.

"Oh, Draco," Pansy berseru saat Draco mendekati kami. Aku diam-diam berdoa agar Draco akan membantuku keluar dari sini. "Lihat siapa yang terpojok. Tidakkah dia terlihat menyedihkan?" Pansy berkata dalam suara manis, tersenyum jahat padaku.

"Lebih baik menyedihkan, daripada terlihat seperti anjing jelek." Aku tersenyum dalam hati saat Pansy mengepalkan tangannya ke dalam tinju dan berusaha melompat kearahku, namun kemudian Draco menahannya.

"Ooh. Kau menolong Darah Lumpur!"

Aku tersentak.

"Aku lelah Pansy, tidak bisakah kita meninggalkannya sendirian? Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuknya." Draco menggeram, melirik kearahku.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Ada apa denganmu Draco? Kau menolak kesempatan untuk mempermalukan dan melukai selembar kotoran ini di depan umum? Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan dia?"

Draco mendengus. "Aku dan Granger? Kau pasti bercanda." Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak boleh kecewa, tapi caranya mengatakan itu – itu terlihat seperti ia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Dan, well, itu menyakitkan.

Wajahnya tenang sambil terus menatapku. Aku memalingkan wajah dan melihat Blaise disana juga, di belakang Theodore Nott, dan aku menatapnya tak berdaya, sementara Pansy mengoceh tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku. Serius, apakah mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang sepertiku? Seharusnya bisa lebih baik.

Pokoknya, Aku melihat ke arah Blaise, yang melihat dengan panik dan membuka mulut dalam diam padaku, "Aku akan mencari bantuan." Aku mengangguk ringan dan dia menjauh dengan cepat, mencari bantuan. Dia dan Draco tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka bertiga dan Ginny yang tau bahwa mereka berteman. Dan jika para Slytherin mengetahuinya, ini tidak akan bagus. Jadi sebisa mungkin, kami harus berpura-pura masih saling membenci di depan mereka.

Aku menatap mereka semua, termasuk Draco dan berdehem.

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin kalian semua meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke perpustakaan dalam damai. Dan juga, Nott, kembalikan tongkatku atau aku bersumpah aku akan mengatakan Kepala Sekolah dan memberimu detensi." Aku berkata tegas, telapak tanganku membuka, menunggu Nott mengembalikan tongkatku.

"Oh," Pansy memulai, menyeringai "jadi bagaimana itu sekarang eh, Darah Lumpur? Hanya karena kau Ketua Murid Perempuan dan kau bisa memberi kami detensi, kami akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah?"

Aku mengangguk singkat. "Kau harus atau sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi padamu."

Mereka tertawa, jahat. "Darah Lumpur bodoh."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!" Aku berteriak marah. Aku membenci kata itu dan aku akan selalu terperangah kapanpun seseorang memanggilku begitu. Kata itu telah menghancurkan tahun-tahun awalku di Hogwarts dan aku telah menangis berkali-kali, setiap kali mereka memanggilku begitu.

Mereka terdiam setelah itu, dan aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah ereka penuh dengan kepuasan. "Jadi, kami menghancurkan Putri Gryffindor yang kuat." Pansy berkata, menyeringai padaku. "Kau tidak suka disebut Darah Lumpur? Kenapa, kami hanya mengatakan kau yang sebenarnya. Bodoh, jelek, DARAH LUMPUR kot—"

SMACK.

Aku memukul wajahnya dan ia terhuyung-huyung karena kaget. Semua orang tertegun dan mereka mundur selangkah ke belakang. Dengan wajah yang masih marah, aku menghadap Nott, mengmbil bagian depan bajunya dan berbisik, "Kembalikan tongkatku. Atau yang lain." Nott meraih tongkat dengan gemetar dan memberiaknnya padaku. Aku mendorongnya dan berjalan menjauh, masih marah pada setiap orang yang membuatku tinggal disini, di Hogwarts seperti di neraka.

Kupikir ini sudah berakhir. Betapa salahnya aku? Aku baru saja mulai berjalan menjauh saat seseorang berteriak, "Expelliarmus!"

Itu Harry, Ron dan Ginny, menembakkan mantra pada Nott yang hendak melemparkanku kutukan, Aku mencabut tongkatku dan membantu Ginny saat ia berduel dengan Pansy. Aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat Nott dan Goyle terjatuh. Harry dan Ron bertarung dengan Draco dan Crabbe. Aku diam-diam berdoa agar mereka tidak melukai Draco.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry dan Ron berteriak, tongkat mengarah pada Draco. Itu tidak melukai seluruh tubuhnya tetapi lengan kirinya dan dia sekarang ia mempunyai luka besar di lengannya. Aku berlari kearahnya, "Pergi sekarang. Tinggalkan kami!"

"Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh darinya!" Ron berteriak, saat ia melanjutkan untuk bertarung dengan Crabbe dan Nott—yang terbangun, setelah beberapa menit. Draco mengerang saat Ron berkata marah. "Apa itu sakit bocah Ferret? Well maaf! Ayahmu tidak disini untuk mencium boo boo-mu, karena ia ada di penjara!"

Itu menghantamnya. Ia berdiri dan berlari kearah Ron. Kedua penyihir itu meninggalkan tongkat mereka dan sekarang berkelahi seperti pria. Ron bersiap dan ia memukul Draco di matanya, membuatnya memar. Draco memukul Ron di hidungnya lagi dan aku mendengarnya patah.

"Berhenti!" Aku berteriak mencoba berada diantara mereka. "Ronald, berhenti!" Aku memegang punggungnya saat ia memukul Draco. Aku mencoba menolong Draco untuk bangkit namun saat aku melihatnya, semua yang kulihat hanyalah mata abu-abu yang tak berjiwa dan marah. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, _Darah Lumpur_."

Aku tersentak dan melihatnya berdiri, dengan marah memukul Ron di wajahnya sekali lagi. Aku mencari Harry dan melihatnya sedang membantu Ginny yang terkilir.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kemarahan mengambil alihku dan aku menembakkan kutukan pada Malfoy. Dia jatuh ke lantai dan aku meraih Ron, Harry dan Ginny dan kami berlari menjauh, kembali ke Ruang Rekreaksi Gryffindor. Kupikir aku tidak akan kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Draco, mate. Hentikan, kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri!" Blaise berseru saat aku memukul dinding dengan cukup keras sehingga tinjuku mulai berdarah. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menyeka air mata di wajahku. "Kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya, Blaise. Dan kau akan mengerti kenapa aku mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri." Aku mengerang dan kembali memukul dinding. "Aku menyakitinya lagi! Aku melukainya Blaise! Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi, tapi tadi aku begitu marah sehingga aku melupakan segalanya dan berteriak itu padanya…"

"Mate, tenanglah. Aku mengerti."

Aku mendesah sedih dan duduk di samping tempat tidurku, tanganku yang bengkak menutupi wajah penuh airmata-ku. "Aku benar-benar pengecut. Aku seharusnya mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kita berteman dengan Hermione, dan lalu aku bisa membela dirinya dengan bebas. Ini seluruhnya adalah kesalahanku Blaise. Jika aku tidak terlalu pengecut. Sekarang lihat apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Dia tidak akan pernah berbicara denganku lagi."

Blaise menepuk punggungku. "Hermione pemaaf. Dia akan memaafkanmu. Pasti." Aku mengangguk dan membersihkan wajahku. Blaise berdiri dan melihat tanganku. "Ayo big guy, mari kita menyembuhkanmu."

Kami berjalan ke Hospital Wing, dimana Madam Pompfrey tidak setuju untuk menyembuhkanku jika aku tidak memberitahunya apa yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa menit dari, _'Aku bersumpah, ini bukan apa-apa ma'am. Bisakah kau hanya menyembuhkannya?', 'Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dan aku akan menyembuhkannya!_' dia enggan setuju tapi memarku hilang dalam sekejap.

"Madam Pompfrey?" Sebuah suara memanggil. Ginny Weasley. Aku berlari dan melihatnya berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia melihatku dan matanya menyipit. "Weasley, tolong dengarkan –"

"1 menit."

Aku mengatakan padanya segala yang ia perlu ketahui, alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa menolong Hermione waktu itu dan mengapa aku dengan bodohnya mengucapkan kata itu di depan wajahnya.

"Dia hancur kau tau. Dari setiap kali dia disebut begitu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seterluka itu." Dia menghela nafas sedih. Aku meringis dan berjalan menjauh. "Tolong jaga dia." Aku berbalik ke Weasley dan dia mengangguk. "Berbaikan dengannya, oke?"

Aku mengangguk dan kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid dengan Blaise. Duduk-duduk di sofa, aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu saat aku berpikir tentang kejadian itu. Aku idiot.

"Kau tau apa," Aku memulai dan Blaise mendongak, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terjadi lagi. Memanggilnya denga Kau-Tau-Apa, maksudku."

"Dari sekarang, siapapun yang tertangkap mengatakan kata itu akan dicekik sampai ia tidak bisa lagi mengucapkan kata menghebohkan itu. Kau tau, karena mereka, mati."

Blaise menyengir. "Aku akan mendukungmu, mate." Aku memberinya senyum kecil, dan lalu mengusap rambutku. "Sekarang, bagaimana kau akan meminta maaf pada Hermione Granger?"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"_Setidaknya tidak ada satupun di tim __Gryffindor yang menyogok agar mereka masuk," Hermione berkata tajam."Mereka benar-benar diperoleh dari bakat yang murni."_

_Ekspresi puas di wajah Malfoy terlihat. "Tidak ada satupun yang menanyakan pendapatmu Darah Lumpur kotor."_

Tahun Kedua. Itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar kata itu. Dia mengatakannya sekali, dia meludahkannya ke wajahku sejuta kali dan sekarang ia mengatakannya lagi.

Setelah sejam setengah, aku berhenti menangis dan mulai menatap kosong dinding di depanku. Well, itu menarik untuk kalian lihat. Ini tidak masalah sama sekali. Ini tidak akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya dan kemudian tidak akan meludahkan kata Darah Lumpur ke wajahmu. Aku sedang berpikir untuk menikahi dinding ini…

"HERMIONE!" Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak di bawah. Aku mengabaikannya dan merangkak ke tempat tidur, kembali menggigit coklat terbaik Honeyduke.

Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku hanya ingin makan banyak coklat, menadi gemuk dan mati.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki dari luar dan pintu terbuka. Aku duduk untuk melihat sepasang mata biru, mengintip di baliknya. Dia keluar dan aku tersenyum. Celina Rei, Tahun Pertama.

"Erm, Miss Hermione?" Aku mengangguk. "Miss Ginny ada di bawah," Ah itu menjelaskan teriakan tadi, "Dan ia menanyakan padaku jika kau malas ke bawah dia akan mencincangmu, membedah dan mengulitimu hidup-hidup dan dia akan mengutukmu begitu keras sehingga –"

"Oke, oke Celina berhenti." Aku menatapnya. Wow, Gin, kau meminta anak tahun pertama untuk mengirimkan pesan seperti itu? Kau baru saja menghancurkan pikiran polosnya!

"Honey," Dia menoleh anggun "Bisakah kau, err, melupakan apasaja yang Miss Weasley katakan padamu? Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan pikiran dan ketidakkekerasanmu." Dia mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Celina. Aku akan ke bawah."

Aku menatap cermin dan mengerang. Aku akan menjadi pengantin yang sempurna seorang troll. Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba memperbaiki penampilanku. Well, aku masih tidak tampak seperti manusia. Menyedihkan.

Aku pergi ke ruang rekreaksi, dengan enggan dan menemukan Ginny duduk dekat perapian. Aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat ruangan kosong. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan dia mendongak, menyeringai. "Siapa troll yang beruntung itu?"

"Ha ha – sangat lucu," Aku melotot dan dia tersenyum genit. "Well, aku disini."

"Umm, ini tentang Malfoy—"

"Dan itulah isyaratku untuk pergi." Aku menghela nafas, berjalan pergi. Tentu saja, kami akan berbicara tentang ferret itu. "Hermione aku tidak hanya sekedar meminta tolong anak tahun pertama untuk mengirimimu pesan kematian hanya agar kau bisa pergi dan bahkan tidak membiarkanku selesai berbicara." Ginny berdiri, bersandar di lengan sofa. Pergelangan kakinya pasti masih sakit. Aku menghela nafas kalah dan duduk di sofa di sampingnya.

Dia menghela nafas lega dan duduk di sebelahku. Dia mulai menjelaskan tindakan Malfoy. Tentang bagaimana ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada teman-temannya dan mengapa ia berkelahi dengan Harry dan Ron. Namun saat ia sampai di bagian Malfoy menyebutku Darah Lumpur, suaranya tersendat.

Aku mengangkat alis, menantangnya untuk mengatakan padaku kenapa Malfoy mengatakan itu. "Bisa kan kau jelaskan yang satu ini? Aku mencoba menolongnya," Aku tersedak saat air mata mulai keluar dari mataku. "Aku hanya melakukan itu, dan dia menyebutku Darah Lumpur."

Ginny menggigit bibirnya dan menurunkan kepalanya. "Dia temanku, Ginny. Tidak—Aku mencintainya." Aku berbisik, "Dan dia menyakitiku. Ini seperti Professor Snape dan Lily Evans yang terulang kembali." Aku mengusap air mata kemarahan dari wajahku dan Ginny menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Dia mengatakan padaku dia sangat menyesal. Dia hanya benar-benar marah dan hilang kendali." Dia berkata, mengusap punggungku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Aku tidak ingin permintaan maafnya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya –"

"Ms. Granger?" Seorang anak Tahun Ketiga memanggil, "seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia ada di luar, Tugas Ketua Murid katanya." Aku berterima kasih padanya dan Ginny mencoba memperbaiki pelampilanku. "Jangan bunuh cowok itu. Berbaikan saja dengannya, oke?"

Aku menghela nafas dan berdiri, berjalan keluar lubang lukisan. "Kita lihat saja."

Ketika aku telah di luar aku melihatnya berdiri kaku didepanku. Tangannya di kantongnya, dan matanya melihat lantai. Aku berdehem dan dia menghela nafas. "Herm—"

"Granger." Aku memotongnya. Dia mendongak dan kemudian terlihat sedih. "Kita harus kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Kepala Sekolah ingin berbicara dengan kita, disana."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan cepat-cepat, meninggalkannya. Dia menghela nafas dan perlahan mengikutiku. Aku berjalan lebih cepat, aku dapat merasakan matanya membakar tengkorakku. Kami mencapai lubang lukisan, kemudian masuk ke dalam, bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah McGonagall yang duduk di sofa, buku ada di pangkuannya. Dia meletakkannya tepat ketika kami masuk. Kemudian mengisyaratkan kami untuk duduk dan aku duduk di sofa di sampignya sementara Malfoy, duduk di kursi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kepala Sekolah mengangkat alisnya tapi ia tidak berbicara tentang ini. Dia berdehem dan melihat kami tegas. "Pesta Dansa tinggal sebulan lagi. Sudahkah kalian membicarakan hal itu?"

Kami berdua menggelengkan kepala kami dan ia mengangguk. "Well aku menyarankan kalian segera membicarakannya. Kita tidak ingin itu seperti bencana, seperti tahun lalu." Kami mengangguk, tahun lalu benar-benar mengerikan. Pukulan dimana-mana dan semua orang mabuk. Well, akan kami katakan ada muntah diman-mana ketika kami terbangun. "Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan, Selamat Malam untuk kalian berdua."

Dia memberikan kami senyum langkanya dan pergi keluar lubang lukisan. Aku mengerang, Aku akan punya bulan yang sibuk, dengan NEWT dan perencanaan pesta itu akan menjadi keajaiban jika aku masih maras akhir bulan depan nanti.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan merencanakannya?"

Aku lupa Malfoy ada di sana.

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu ika aku sudah memutuskan kapan itu." Aku berkata pendek. Keheningan kembali dan aku mencoba untuk mengontrol diriku agar tidak menangis dan membunuh Malfoy. Dia berdiri dan pergi ke aras. Aku menghela nafas lega dan mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membacanya. Aku harus mengeluarkannya dari pikiranku.

Setelah beberapa menit, dia kembali turun.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Pergilah."

"Aku minta maaf."

"…"

"Hermione, Aku benar-benar, _benar-benar_ minta maaf."

"Malfoy,"

"Ayolah! Tidak nama belakang lagi!"

"Malfoy,"

"_Draco_,"

"Malfoy,"

"Draco,"

"Draco,"

"Ya?"

"Tiga kata. TINGGALKAN. AKU. SENDIRI."

"Tidak akan sampai kau memaafkanku."

"Kenapa kau ingin maaf dariku? Aku tidak berpikir kau membutuhkannya, aku kan hanya seorang _Darah Lumpur_."

"…"

"Kenapa kau mencekik bantal itu?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mencekikmu,"

"Tunggu, kau mencoba meminta maaf dan sekarang kau ingin mencekikku? Begini saja, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Dan, tolong menjauhlah dariku." Aku berdiri dan pergi ke atas.

Draco mengerang dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. "Kapan dia akan memaafkanku?"

* * *

**Catatan author: A big fight ruins everything. History is trying to repeat itself. Will Hermione forgive Malfoy or will Draco end up like Snape, losing the love of his life just because of one word. Being a ferret in love is indeed hard, let's hope Draco makes it through.**

* * *

**Gimana? Semoga kalian suka ya :)  
**

**Review please :)  
**


	10. Blaise Zabini benar-benar Menyebalkan

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Kegilaanmu tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A Ferret in Love - eccentric indeed**

**A/N : APAAA? Ini udah berapa lama? #dihajar massa pembaca.. Hehehee.. Gomen ne minna..**

**Bener-bener gak sempet update translate-an yang jadi proyek dei. Kerjaan emang menumpuk. Sabtu minggu bener-bener buat istirahat. Jadi ampuni dei ya :D**

**Tapi, disela-sela gak ada bos - curi internet gratis - dei terjemahin chapter 10 ini. :D**

**Oiya, makasih banget buat kalian yang udah baca fic ini, yang udah review, yang udah fav, yang udah follow, yang udah ngasih saran dan kritik, dan yang udah ngasih semangat. Dei sangat berterima kasih.**

**Oke, tanpa berlama-lama, silakan baca ya**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Blaise Zabini Bebar-benar, SANGAT menyebalkan  
**

Hidup adalah perjalanan yang mengagumkan. Kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta, bertemu dengan musuh, dan tentu saja, sahabat terbaikmu. Mereka mungkin orang yang sangat menyebalkan di dunia tapi kau tidak dapat menolak untuk menyayangi mereka.

Well, kau belum bertemu Blaise Zabini tentunya. Dia bagian dari hidupku. Dimana kehidupan mengerikan terjadi. Dan itulah kehidupanku.

Potter dan Weasley mulai berbaikan denganku.

Hermione benar-benar keras kepala.

Dan Blaise BENAR-BENAR menyebalkan.

Oh, sial.

Kehidupanku sekarang sangat hebat - tolong dicatat aku mengatakannya dengan sarkastik di kalimat ini, tunggu – ZABINI!

Blaise menoleh dan menghampiriku. Dia mengalungkan lengannya kesekeliling leherku dan menyeringai. "Kau sudah memikirkan ide lain belum?"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Tidak, karena kau menghancurkan semua dari 235 rencananya!" Blaise menangkat tangannya, membela diri. "Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat, pria jahat."

Aku harus memberinya pada cumi-cumi.

**ALASAN-ALASAN KENAPA DRACO MALFOY HARUS MEMBERI BLAISE ZABINI KE CUMI-CUMI RAKSAKSA ~.~**

**1. Dia menyebalkan – benar-benar dan sangat, bunuh-ia-sebelum-dilahirkan, menyebalkan.**

**_Blaise:_**_ Mate …_

**_Aku/Me:_** Jangan_ sekarang, aku sedang melakukan sesuatu__.._

**_B:_**_ Mate…_

**_M:_**_ Apa?_

**_B:_**_ Aku mengantuk._

**_M:_**_ Well, ini jam 1 pagi, jadi itu sudah jelas kan._

**_B:_**_ Kau bilang ini pagi!_

**_M:_**_ *menghela nafas* Aku mengejar penyelesaian esai Tranfigurasi oke? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendapat T, tidak sepertimu. _

**_B:_**_ Oi! Tapi Drake –_

**_M:_**_ APA?_

**_B:_**_ Aku masih mengantuk._

**_M:_**_ Pergilah tidur._

**_B:_**_ Oke._

**_Setelah beberapa menit…_**

**_B:_**_ MATE!_

**_M:_**_ Astaga – APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?_

**_B:_**_ Bacakan aku cerita sebelum tidur._

**_M:_**_ Tidak._

**_B:_**_ *cemberut* Pwease._

**_M:_**_ Kau pengganggu. TIDAK._

**_B:_**_ Baca atau akan ada sesuatu *MENGANCAM*_

**_M:_**_ Idiot cengeng – Pada zaman dahulu kala …_

**2. Dia benar-benar pembohong, yangmana artinya kami mendapatkan masalah setiap waktu karena itu  
**

**_M:_**_ Oke tenang saja. Jangan katakan pada Pansy kita membakar gaun favoritnya._

**_B:_**_ Tentu. Tenang –_

**_P:_**_ Hei Zabini –_

**_B:_**_ Dia tau! OHTUHAN kita membakar gaunmu!_

**_M:_**_ *wajah datar*_

* * *

**_M:_**_ Katakan saja, 'Aku mengerjakan tugasku Professor, sepertinya aku kehilangannya di perpustakaan.'_

**_B:_**_ Oke._

**_Professor McGonagall: _**_Mr. Zabini tugasmu –_

**_B:_**_ YATUHAN aku lupa mengerjakannya. Dan Draco mengatakan padaku agar aku berbohong! _

**_M:_**_ *wajah datar*_

* * *

**_M:_**_ Katakan pada Filch kalau Crabbe dan Goyle yang melakukannya. _

**_B:_**_ Okie dokie._

**_M:_**_ Tolong mate, aku tidak bisa kena detensi minggu ini. Aku sibuk._

**_B:_**_ Janji *berbicara pada Filch*_

_*Jeritan terdengar di dalam ruangan*_

_Memasang wajah datar, milikku._

**_B:_**_ …_

**_M:_**_ *menghela nafas*Oke, kapan detensinya?_

**3. Dia merusak Rencana nomor 1.**

"DIMANA KUE-KUE ITU_ – ZABINI!" Aku menjerit saat aku melihatnya menghabiskan setiap kue untuk Hermione. Dia menoleh, wajahnya penuh dengan serpihan kue. Dia memutar bola matanya dan menghampiriku, wajahnya terlihat seperti tupai dengan pipi yang menggembung penuh yang dengan kacang._

"_Kenapa kau memakan kue-kue itu__?"_

"_Aku lapar dan ini terlihat sangat enak__."_

"_Itu untuk Hermione__."_

"_Aku lapar.__"_

"_Aku tidak peduli."_

"_Ouch. Maaf mate, ini, berikan kue ini sebagai gantinya."_

"_Darimana kau mendapat kue itu__?"_

_Blaise mengangkat bahu dan aku menatapnya ragu. Hermione datang dari ruangannya, siap untuk masuk kelas hari ini. Saat ia mulai menuruni tangga, pikiranku langsung kosong. Aku melupakan segala rencana tentang apa yang akan kulakukan dan kukatakan. Bodoh._

_Hermione berhenti di depanku sambil mengangkat alis. "K-K-Kue?" Aku tergagap dengan kue dihadapannya. Hermione maju ketika –_

_BOOM._

_Kena satu Blaise._

_Hermione membersihkan dirinya dan melotot padaku. "Menawarkan kue yang meledak ke Darah Lumpur sekarang ehm, Malfoy?" Hermione bergegas pergi, wajahnya memerah karena marah, mungkin merencanakan kematian saat itu._

'___Menawarkan kue yang meledak ke Darah Lumpur sekarang ehm, Malfoy?_?'

"…"

"_Drake, kenapa kau mencekik dasiku?"_

**4. Dia menghancurkan semua rencanaku – 235 rencanaku.**

_"Draco? Dimana rambutmu?"_

_"Apa kau tersedak kacang?"_

_"LIHAT ADA PINGUIN BERMUTASI!"_

_"Dimana hidungmu?"_

_"OHTUHAN hidungku di dalam api!"_

_Dia merusak segalanya. Seperti, yup, SEMUANYA._

**5. Oh, dan yang terburuk – hanya, tolong baca saja di bawah ini. (INI RENCANA 235)**

Sejarah Sihir.

**_Rencana nomor 1-234 – GAGAL DENGAN MENGERIKAN. AKU MENYALAHKAN ZABINI._**

**Oi. Jangan menyalahkanku, aku tidak melakukan apapun. **

**_Kau menghancurkan semuanya, mate. Semuanya dari 234 rencana ._**

**HAHAHAHA. Kau harus mengakuinya, itu semuanya sangat lucu—oy jangan mencekikku—hey, aku janji tidak akan membuat rencana 235 berantakan. **

**_Memang seharusnya. Sekarang, jadilah anak baik dan berikan ini pada gadis manis yang berada dua kursi dihadapanmu._**

Sejauh ini, Hermione tidak memberiku tatapan tajam, jadi mungkin itu tanda yang bagus.

**_Kau terlihat cantik hari ini,_**

**_Maafkan aku sekarang ya?_**

**_-DM_**

**Mengerikan, ITU MENGERIKAN. **

**_Berikan saja padanya._**

Aku bahkan tidak mengecek apakah Hermione menerimanya karena Professor Binns sudah menatapku saat itu, membicarakan hal yang hanya Merlin yang tau apa itu. Beberapa menit kemudian berlalu dan aku masih tidak menerima balasan darinya. Apa yang ia lakukan?

Oh, wow, dia benar-benar mengikuti pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Dan dia mencatat catatan. Astaga – dia membawa perkamen, pena bulu dan tinta ke kelas ini?

Aku melihat kesekeliling ruangan dan menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar diluar jangkauan sekarang. Lihat semua orang; Potter tertidur, Weasley sedang mengisi perutnya dengan kalkun besar, Lavender Brown dan teman-temannya mengecat kuku mereka, Para Slytherin bermain and para Gryffindor di belakang sedang memanggang marshmallow, menyanyikan lagu-lagu api unggun.

Wow, Professor Binns, kau tidak melihat itu semua?

Hermione masih tidak membalasku. Aha, Aku akan membuatnya mudah.

**_Berkediplah dan aku akan tau kalau aku dimaafkan. –DM_**

Aku menyerahkan catatan itu pada Blaise dan menatap kembali pada Professor Binns yang – uh oh.

"Mr. Malfoy,apa yang anda lakukan?"professor hantu itu bertanya. "Tidak ada, pak,"

"Hmm, yakin tentang itu Mr. Malfoy. Kau menyebabkan keributan di kelasku."

I melihat sekeliling lagi – Oh hebat, merek sedang melaksanakan kontes limbo.

Serius, Professor Binns? Dia menguap dan menggerutu tentang aku yang tidak peduli dengan kelas. Aku memutar bola mataku dan Blaise terkekeh. Aku melototinya dan mulai menatap kembali ke kepala Hermione. Aku menghela nafas, Merlin dia cantik. Ini hanya dari belakang kepalanya saja dan itu pemandangan yang indah – WOAH! APA ITU?

DEMI IBUNYA MERLIN.

**_Blaise,_**

**Yah?**

**_Kenapa Millicent Bulstrode baru saja berbalik dan berkedip padaku?_**

**Bukankah kau yang mengatakan 'berkedip' jika dia memaafkanmu?**

OH SIAL.

**_Kau memberikan note-nya pada Millicent Bulstrode?_**

**Well, yah. Siapa lagi yang harus kuberikan? Hermione?**

**DEMI SEMUA CINTA YANG BAIK –**

**_Ya._**

**Oh, sial.**

Aku tidak ingin mengetahui tentangmu lagi.

Ok, Draco. Tenang. Tenang saja – OHTUHAN DIA MEMBERIKU CIUMAN!

"…"

"Uh, Professor Binns?"

"Ya, Mr. Zabini?"

"Um, Draco baru saja pingsan."

* * *

Yah, aku tau. Aku harus melemparnya ke danau. Aku hanya berharap Cumi-cumi Raksasa menyukai sahabat yang menyebalkan.

**Tujuan:**

- Berikan Zabini ke Cumi-cumi Raksasa.

- Berpikir untuk rencana selanjutnya (Rencana 236)

- MEMINTA AMPUNAN HERMIONE GRANGER

- Oh, dan apakah aku sudah menulis memberi Blaise ke Cumi-cumi?

* * *

**Gimana? Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya.  
**

**Chapter depan mudah-mudahan gak lama. :D**

**Review :)**


	11. Rencana 236!

**A Ferret In Love**

**Author: eccentric indeed**

**Translator: dei-enjel**

**Summary:**

"Aku tidak mencintai Granger. Aku hanya memiliki ini. perasaan yang jelas-jelas lucu ketika aku ada disekitarnya. Dan itu bukan cinta! Cinta itu unicorn, pelangi dan panda besar yang mengemong.", "Kegilaanmu tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub." Menjadi seorang ferret yang jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dasar Granger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A Ferret in Love - eccentric indeed**

**A/N : Beribu maaf kepada beribu (?) pembaca fic terjemahan ini, hehe, maaf, dei kemarin sakit, plus diopname di rumah sakit, plus dei lagi ngurus beasiswa S2 (doain die ya :D), dan juga 'sibuk' membaca fis teman-teman (wkwkwkk, alesan :D) jadilah dei gak bisa nerjemahin dengan cepat. tapi dont worry be happy, karena chapter selanjutnya adalah ini!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Yang udah ngereview fic ini dari chapter 1 sampe 10: LianaAndromeda, megu takuma, Antares Malfoy, Chaaa, ochan malfoy, sycho37, shizyldrew, BlueDiamond13, choKyulate , mrsbubugig, .121, Rin, Kuroba Ayaka, cla99, Kebab, candy, Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly, christabellicious, serenashield, Ladyusa, luvusamamo, choKyulate, , Guest, DraconisChantal, Sinta malfoy, biancav312, susi. desiani, Kaze no Nachi, hikari rhe chen, nyanmaru, Ms. Lonny Lovegood, cintaihya, dan - Makasih buat semua yang baca, yang fave, sama yang follow. Waw, yang baca udh 7000-an lebih.. Makasih banyak :)**

**Oke, tanpa berlama-lama happy reading :)  
**

**jangan lupa review ya :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: PLAN 236!**

Ini waktunya. Coba kita lihat daftarnya:

Blaise tidur dan berada di kamarnya; oke,

Penentuan kewarasan untuk melakukan ini; oke,

Si tampan iblis dan terlihat menarik; sepertinya itu kutukan sejak aku lahir,

Well, Rencana 236 siap untuk dilaksanakan.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

SUARA APA SIH ITU?

Aku mendengar suara ketukan di jendelaku. Sangat keras, ketukan yang menjengkelkan. Aku duduk dengan marah, mencari sumber suara itu dan berteriak.

Draco Malfoy ada diluar jendelaku, menggigil dengan seringaian konyol di wajahnya. Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan membuka jendela. Aku mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar dengan cepat dan menamparnya. "Apa kau sudah gila? Ini –"Aku mengecek jam dindingku, "jam 4 pagi dan aku melihatmu menggigil diluar jendelaku – ba-bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?"

Draco duduk di sofa dan mengangkat bahu. "Memanjat." Mataku melebar, "Apa kau kehilangan kewarasanmu, Malfoy? Kenapa bahkan kau berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu? Kau bisa saja jatuh atau buruknya –"

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku serius untuk meminta ampunanmu." Draco berkata, melihatku dengan serius. "Aku ingin menunjukkan padaku bagaimana usahaku untuk memperbaiki hal ini denganmu. Dan aku berharap usahaku ini tidak diabaikan. Aku serius; cukup serius untuk memanjat kesini, dalam baju tidur, di jam tidur pagi hari hanya agar kau bisa berpikir untuk memaafkanku atas kesalahan bodohku." Draco menghela nafas berat dan aku menunduk kepalaku karena malu. Aku sudah melihat semua usahanya untuk memperbaiki hal itu, meskipun semuanya berjalan tidak bagus, aku melihat usahanya yang keras. Dan aku mengabaikannya, karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Kau tidak bisa hanya memaafkan seseorang secara tiba-tiba setelah mereka memanggilmu Darah Lumpur. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendirian dan mendinginkan kepalaku.

Aku menghela nafas dan menggigit bibirku. "Maaf karena meragukan keseriusanmu, dan untuk sebelumnya, mempertanyakan kewarasanmu." Bibir Draco tertarik ke atas dan aku melakukan hal yang sama. Kualihkan pandanganku kearahnya dan ia memainkan alisnya padaku. "Jadi apakah aku dimaafkan sekarang?"

Aku menahan tawaku. Aku merindukan hewan ini. "Baiklah, kau dimaafkan." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, namun senyumnya sangat-sangat lebar. Aku tertawa tak terkontrol dan ia menarikku ke dalam pelukan penghancur tulang (A/N: sangat erat maksudnya :D).

Draco tertawa senang saat aku menggeliat di bawah lengannya. Ia memelukku lebih erat dan mengabaikan tatapan ia akhirnya melepas pelukannya, aku memukul lengannya. Benar-benar tak peduli, ia menyengir padaku dan berkata, "Kau tidak bercanda kan? Aku benar-benar dimaafkan?"

Aku tersenyum. Apakah aku begitu keras kepalanya, hingga ia tidak percaya aku sudah memaafkannya? "Aku tidak bercanda _Draco._ Kau dimaafkan." Draco melompat kegirangan dan aku tertawa. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sangat konyol."

"Konyol mungkin tapi itu adalah ide terbaik dari banyak ide brilianku." Draco terkekeh mencoba memelukku lagi. Aku berteriak dan berlari menjauhinya. Semuanya kembali ke normal.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Kau tau perasaan saat kau menyadari Natal akan tiba atau itu adalah hari ulangtahunmu dan kau hanya merasa benar-benar, benar-benar bahagia? Yah itu mungkin satu kegembiraan; sekarang kalikan perasaan itu sepuluh kali lipat: itulah perasaan bahagia yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Aku dan Hermione berada di depan perapian, duduk di sofa, tawanya yang menyenangkan memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum; wajahnya memerah dan tangannya memegang perutnya karena tertawa terlalu banyak. "Tunggu—kau melihat Filch telanjang?"

Wajahku memerah. "Hampir, Merlin tau otakku tidak perlu terkotori di usia muda." Hermione meledak dalam tawa. "Kau botak, tersedak kacang, diinjak-injak pinguin yang bermutasi, kehilangan hidungmu, diserang centaurus, digantung terbalik dan melihat Filch – oke hampir—melihat Filch telanjang. Kau memiliki hari yang berat." Ia menghitung dengan jarinya, terus tertawa.

Aku meringis. "Salahkan Blaise Zabini bodoh,"

"Oi, berhenti menyalahkanku," Blaise berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi Ketua Murid. Kami menatapnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disana?"

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Aku benar-benar tidak tau. Aku baru saja bangun meringkuk di bak mandi." Kami menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa menit kemudian Blaise berjalan keluar Asrama Ketua Murid dengan tenang.

Hermione berdehem. "Well itu tidak terjadi setiap hari."

Dia mengambil bukunya dan mulai membaca. Aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun untuk dilakukan jadi aku hanya menatapnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin terbakar dalam api." Aku menyeringai. "Berhenti menatapku, idiot."

"Bisakah kau merasakan terbakar api?" Aku meyeringai dan ia mendengus. "Semua yang bisa kurasakan adalah lapar, bodoh." Aku tersenyum. "Well, kalau begitu ayo kita berjalan-jalan ke dapur!" Hermione berdiri dan berjalan ke tangga, "Kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusulmu dalam beberapa menit."

Aku menganggu dan berlari menuju dapur. Aku memanggil Candy, salah satu Peri Rumah. "Tuan Malfoy," dia membungkuk. "Apa yang bisa Candy lakukan untuk Tuan?"

Aku tersenyum dan memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, bisakah kau -?"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hermione datang dan disambut oleh Peri Rumah yang lain, Twinkle. Dia membungkuk rendah dan berkata dengan suara mencicit, "Selamat pagi Nona, Tuan Malfoy mengatakan padaku untuk mengantarmu ke mejamu. Sebelah sini, silakan Nona, ikuti Twinkle." Hermione tersenyum senang pada sikap Peri Rumah itu. Ia mengikuti Twinkle hingga mereka mencapai meja untuk dua orang di depan jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan gunung yang menakjubkan. Hermione tersenyum lebar dan duduk. Peri Rumah berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut tersenyum.

Hermione berpaling pada si Peri Rumah. "Dimana Draco?" Si Peri Rumah, berseri cerah dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir Nona; Tuan Draco akan disini dengan segera. Dia hanya sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu, seperti biasanya." Hermione menaikkan alisnya. "Dia pergi ke sana sepanjang waktu?"

Twinkle terkekeh. "Tidak sepanjang waktu Nona, walaupun kami Peri Rumah suka jika Tuan Malfoy melakukannya. Dia memperlakukan kami dengan baik tidak seperti penyihir berdarah murni lainnya. Tuan Darco sangat baik, kami para Peri Rumah sangat menghormatinya."

Hermione tersenyum mendengar itu semua, terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Draco, yang berasal dari keluarga yang tidak menghormati apapun di bawah mereka, benar-benar sangat menyukai makhluk ini. Dimana anak itu-?

"Waktu yang tepat Hermione, ini masih panas." Hermione berbalik dan melihat wajah berseri Draco, dua piring dengan gundukan kue emas melayang di belakangnya. Draco duduk di seberangnya dan piring-piring itu meletakkan diri mereka sendiri dengan hati-hati di depan mereka. Hermione mengerang dengan lapar saat sirup lezat jatuh seperti air terjun di gundukan kuenya. Draco tertawa pada ekspresinya dan memutuskan untuk tidak menunggunya lebih lama lagi. "Silakan, Hermione."

Langsung saja, Hermione mengunyah satu kue, ia begitu persis terlihat seperti Ron Weasley yang sedang berhadapan dengan ayam. "Kau memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Weasley ketika datang untuk makan, apakah kau tau itu?" Draco menyeringai dan wajah Hermione memerah. "Aku benar-benar lapar dan aku suka kue." Draco mengangguk geli. "Well, aku senang kau suka masakanku." Hermione berhenti beberapa saat, mengolah apa yang ia katakan, kemudian berseru, "Kau membuat ini?"

Draco tersenyum bangga. "Well, ya. Ya aku memasaknya. Enak 'kan?" Hermione mendengus. "Mereka mengerikan sebenarnya." Ia bergumam sambil kembali menggigit kue yang ia katakan mengerikan. "Mengerikan, kau bilang? Aku mungkin saja mengambil kue itu menjauh darimu jadi kau tidak bisa memiliki hal-hal yang mengerikan lagi…"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku suka hal-hal yang mengerikan. Aku menyukaimu, 'kan?" Hermione menyengir ke arahnya, menunggu pesan itu masuk padanya. "Oh terima kasih – Oi!"

Hermione meledak dalam tawa dan Draco mengikuti dengan tawa yang keras. "Ayolah, Hermione. Akui saja kalau aku juru masak yang menakjubkan, tidak diragukan ketampanannya dan sempurna dalam segala hal."

Hermione mencemooh. "Sempurna? Selain kau bisa memanggang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan kalau kau sempurna dalam segala hal." Draco menyengir makin lebar dan memanggil Twinkle. Ia membungkuk dan tersenyum padanya. "Apa yang bisa Twinkle lakukan untukmu Tuan Draco?"

"Tolong bawa kue-kue yang yang kubuat sebelumnya, Twinkle." Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan di depan Hermione muncul senampan kue blueberry. Hermione mengambil satu kue dengan hati-hati dan menganga pada Draco. Draco menyeringai angkuh. "Apakah aku sempurna dalam segala hal sekarang?" Hermione memutar bola matanya dan kembali pada kue di tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, Hermione. Aku tidak menaruh racun apapun di dalamnya."

Hermione melototinya dan menggigit kecil kue di hadapannya. Ia berhenti beberapa saat, menatap kue tak bergerak itu. Kemudian bibirnya mulai naik ke atas. "Selalu sempurna."

Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Aku tau, aku tau," Hermione kembali melototinya dan menggigit besar-besar kue itu. "Ini surga. Mmmmm…" Draco terkekeh dan menggigit kue miliknya. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku membuat banyak setiap waktu."

Mata Hermione melebar. "Aku bisa memakan itu selamanya dan tidak akan letih memakannya." Hermione kembali menggigit kue itu. "Aku serius akan menikahimu Draco. Aku butuh kue itu selamanya!" Draco tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tidak bisa menikahiku hanya karena aku memanggang kue dengan baik."

Hermione mengibas tangannya dengan acuh. "Aku bisa. Sekarang berlututlah dan lamar aku sekarang juga." Draco melihatnya seakan ia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Yah, mereka berdua sebenarnya. Draco mengambil sebuah kue dan berlutut di dekatnya, wajahnya terlihat serius. Hermione memutar bola matanya dengan geli saat menatapnya. "Hermione, untuk kue-kue lezatku, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hermione tertawa. "Ya, tentu! Kue untuk seumur hidup!"

"APA?"

"Harry!"

"Potter,"

"MALFOY?"

"Weaselbee,"

"DRACO!"

"DRACO?"

"Ron,"

"Hermione,"

"HERMIONE?"

"Harry, Ron –"

"Potsy, Weasel –"

"DRACO!"

"Hermione,"

"BLAISE ZABINI!"

"Blaise! Dimana – Bagaimana -?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"


End file.
